La Trampa De Un Pirata
by Rise Of Nightmare
Summary: ¿Qué si no quiero asumir el trono? Mi gemelo lo puede hacer, por eso prefiero salir de viaje, explorar otros mundos. ¿Pero qué si tu hermano tiene como mejor amigo a un pirata? Él ha puesto la trampa, él le está haciendo el favor a ese pirata, y solo porque es su mejor amigo, y solo porque ese amigo me quiere á mí por razones que desconozco, y espero no caer en su trampa. FicPerver
1. Me pusieron una buena trampa

Aquí les traigo nueva historia... ya saben, comenten, den follow, fav y recomiendes, linduras :3

* * *

Desperté entre tantas sabanas y almohadas, definitivamente debo dejar de visitar tantas fiestas, cada que llegue una invitación trataré de ni siquiera verla o abrirla, escucho que alguien entra a la habitación.

- Bianca –digo, salgo de mi escondite y la miro.

- Más vale que despierte ya, princesa, su siesta terminó, son las cuatro de la tarde y sus padres la esperan para felicitarla, por cierto, feliz cumpleaños –me da un abrazo después de dejar mi ropa a un costado de mi cama –tome una ducha rápida y corra al comedor, en una hora sus padres estarán ahí.

- Entendido –le dije, se fue he hice lo que me pidió, chequé la ropa que me dejó, en el vestido hay una nota.

~o~o~o~

_Querida, este vestido lo guardamos tu madre y yo para tu cumpleaños número dieciocho, esperamos que disfrutes de tu día._

~o~o~o~

- Vamos, niña, te ayudaré con el corsé –escucho a Bianca, después de sobreponer el corsé me ayudó con el vestido, es color aguamarina, tiene muchos bordados dorados y las mangas están ajustadas y después sobresale una capa, Bianca acomoda mis risos naturales y solo se dedica a tomarme el cabello en media coleta, después me pone mi tiara –lista, ahora hay que irnos.

- No quería celebrarlo, solo es un día más.

- Son los dieciocho años de su gemelo también, al menos deséale feliz cumpleaños.

- Hum, supongo que debería –le digo, por los pasillos los sirvientes, soldados y conocidos me felicitan con un pequeño saludo y yo solo respondo con un "gracias" y una sonrisa, pues estoy lista para mañana enfrentar a mi padre.

Llegamos al salón principal, mi hermano llego a mí antes de abrir las puertas.

- Feliz cumpleaños, hermanita.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Françoise –nos abrazamos, nos entregamos unas pequeñas cajas, las abrimos, son unos brazaletes de oro puro con la inicial de nuestros apellidos, abrieron las puertas después de colocárnoslos, solo escuchamos como gritaban ¡Sorpresa!

- Feliz cumpleaños, mis queridos príncipes –nos dicen nuestros padres, al parecer está reunión será bastante larga, Franco y yo solo nos miramos, ya sabemos la que nos espera.

Pretendientes.

- Apenas han despertado, niña, les va a dar un infarto.

- Tienen cuarenta, Bianca, y están completamente sanos, no pasará nada, me reuniré con él después del almuerzo.

- Pero tú ya has almorzado.

- Pero ellos no, no te preocupes, estaré bien –le digo salgo de mi habitación y me dirijo hacia mis padres, unos pasillos antes me topo con Françoise.

- ¿Les dirás?

- Así es, ahora mismo que llegue.

- Estás loca Kate.

- No, solo quiero mi regalo.

- Durará poco.

- No menos de lo que espero.

- Bueno, entraré contigo solo para mirarte fracasar ante los reyes de Inglaterra.

- Já-já –entro a la terraza de mis padres, donde justo ahora están almorzando –linda resaca ¿ah?

- Hija, no empieces –dice mi madre.

- Algo quieres –continúan.

- Sí, y sabes lo que es, quiero un viaje.

- Hablaremos de ello más tarde, ahora vístete como una dama.

- Bien, estaré en los jardines, si no en los balcones.

- Cuídate, princesa.

- Hasta luego –les digo, entro a mi habitación y tomo una ducha, me cambio a unos pantalones de cuero ajustados, una blusa larga, casi masculina y mi chaleco café, me poco mis botas altas y me miro al espejo.

La próxima reina de Inglaterra (si es que no es mi hermano mayor por dos minutos), alta, tez blanca, cabello largo y rizado, ojos claros, labios rosados y siempre porto con un fino delineado negro y rímel en los ojos. Salgo a caminar, nadie me sigue, eso es bueno, así que me dirijo a los muelles, a ver los barcos zarpar. Alguien toca mi hombro y me asusta.

- Lamento molestarla señorita, pero ha pisado mí, pañuelo.

- Oh, lo siento –le digo recogiendo la tela.

- Linda vista –dice –que belleza… bueno, tengo que escapar, fue un placer –besa mi mano y se va.

- Oh, querida, solo es un día más –me digo.

Hago camino de vuelta al castillo, llego hasta mi habitación y preparo un morral de cuero con ropa limpia y mi perfume, entro a mi cuarto secreto, reviso mi caja de dinero y tardo un buen tiempo en contar el valor de las monedas, exactamente tengo más de un millón de euros, me quedo pensando por unos momentos, este dinero lo vengo ahorrando desde que mi padre nos empezó a dar dinero para horrar, pues dice que quiere que sepamos ser independientes con nuestro dinero. Escucho la puerta del cuarto, rápidamente echo las monedas en un pequeño saco y las meto en mi morral para ya salir a mi habitación, es Franco.

- ¿Lista?

- Un poco… ¿listo tú? El trono caerá en ti, hermanito.

- Sí, pero yo si lo quiero.

- Y yo igual, pero primero quiero viajar.

- ¿Con cuánto dinero portas?

- No he gastado nada de mis ahorros, siempre volvía a pedirle a papá o al abuelo, y si sobraba lo guardaba.

- Si es así, entonces portas con… ¡más de un millón!

- Así es.

- ¿Lo llevarás todo?

- Sí, no sé con qué me tope más delante.

- Supongo, entonces, suerte –me da un ligero abrazo y un estirón de cabello, nos levantamos, me cuelgo el morral y vamos con nuestro padre, mi madre está en la biblioteca leyendo un libro, ella ya lo sabe, cuando pasamos por su lado solo niega y a la vez sonríe murmurándome que tenga suerte, llego a la oficina de mi padre, increíblemente está solo.

- Padre ¿podemos pasar?

- Claro, querida, adelante… ¿disfrutaron de su cumpleaños?

- Bastante… pero recuerda que a mí me falta mi regalo.

- Sí… y la respuesta es no.

- Papá, tengo dieciocho, incluso pueden ir guardias conmigo.

- ¿Y a quién le daré el trono?

- Pues a Françoise.

- Cierto, pero no, es muy peligroso, hay piratas por todo el mar, hija, no quiero que te topen y te dañen.

- Pero ya habíamos hablado de esto.

- Bien –se pone de pie y se acerca a mí –vengan, muchachos, vamos a caminar –nos dice, salimos dela oficina, caminamos por los pasillo y todavía caminamos hasta los balcones del castillo pegados al mar, mi padre nos abraza –han crecido tanto, mi hiso me sobrepasa con uno ochenta y mi niña con diez centímetros menos, y han logrado tanto, los dos saben pelear con o sin armas, aunque a su madre no le parezca, pero en algún momento será necesario, no sé qué haría sin ustedes –nos suelta y me mira –quiero saber en qué barco te vas y cuándo regresas ¿está bien?

- Sí, padre –lo abrazo.

- Apuesto a que partirá hoy –le dice Franco.

- No lo dudes, porque no mejor vamos a comprarte de una vez tu boleto, quiero comprártelo yo –me dice mi padre.

- ¿Irás a los muelles a comprarme un boleto?

- ¿Por qué no? ¿crees que no conozco Inglaterra, querida? Vamos, solo me deshago de está peluca y nos vamos.

- Está bien –le digo y reímos, caminamos de vuelta al castillo.

Mi padre ha comprado un boleto para zapar en _El Ocarina_, pues es un barco de lujo, mi madre me ha dicho que a ese barco no debo andar vestida con pantalón ni antes ni después de subir, no a menos que sea hombre, pero se reprime a solo decírmelo una vez, así que para darle un pequeño gusto me puse un vestido ligero. Por ahora estamos en el muelle, recojo mi maleta y mi morral de cuero, el cual no suelto, y creo recordar que mi madre solo me guardó dos vestidos y mucha ropa interior limpia, pues dijo que habían tiendas en este barco. En fin, la despedida fue larga, pues tomaré un largo viaje por varios continentes.

Los días se me han pasado bastante rápido, pero a decir verdad eso no evita que esté alerta, pues hace unas noches escuché decir a los marineros que hay piratas por estos rumbos, espero que se equivoquen, pues no quiero sorpresas, y sería peor para ellos que la princesa de Inglaterra se pierda en el mar con unos cuantos piratas. Por ahora solo reviso de nuevo mi equipaje, no puedo creer que mi padre me dejara una daga y una revolver. Las metí en mi morral, que bueno que tengo espacio, pues no pesa tanto, y eso que aun cargo con lo del primer día.

Hoy me decidí por vestir con pantalón de cuero, playera cómoda fajada, mi chaleco tipo corsé y botas, en fin, casi toda Inglaterra me ha visto vestida así fuera y dentro del castillo. Por ahora me he quedado en la proa, lejos de cualquier dama que me quiera meter cosas en la cabeza sobre andar con sus hijos, y por esas razones me hice amiga de sus hijas, quienes odian que sus madres casi las vendan.

- ¡Capitán, la he encontrado! –escucho la voz gruesa y rasposa de un hombre –es la joven, ahora si puede amenazarlos –dice más bajo, escucho gritos y balazos, apenas iba a escapar cuando un hombre me toma de la cintura con una mano y con la otra coloca una daga en mi cuello.

- Un paso más coronel, y la asesino –dice el hombre, reconozco esa voz, frente a mi está el coronel Barns y sus hombres, junto con algunos marineros heridos, al fondo hay hombres tirados, otros muertos, hay piratas por todos lados, me coloca un saco. Genial, ahora no veo nada.

¿Por cuánto tiempo me perdí en mi mente? Siento como me aprieta bruscamente hacia él mientras forcejeo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? –pregunta Barns.

- Alto ahí, coronel, alto ahí si la quiere volver a ver –le disparó y sus hombres se deshicieron de los demás.

- Un momento ¿qué sucede exactamente? –traté de golpearlo pero me jaló hacia él y comenzamos a caminar, me jala de los brazos –carajo ¿es necesario tener que empujarme? –me solté, me quité el saco y me giré para ver quién era.

- Sí, señorita, es necesario –tomo mi brazo, caminamos por una tabla y subimos a su barco… lo conozco, es el Perla Negra y a él, lo vi en el muelle.

- Capitán ¿qué aremos con la señorita? -le preguntan al hombre de ojos delineados.

- Nos la llevaremos.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, comenten, give follow, favorite y recomienden! :3


	2. No sabe con quién trata

Nuevo Cap!... ya saben, comenten, den follow, fav y recomienden :3

* * *

**Capítulo 1: No sabe con quién trata.**

Me quedo parada viendo como los dos hombres discuten por mi presencia, es increíble que ni siquiera me sienta incomoda estando aquí, creo que ya lo presentía, pues a esto te arriesgas si sales al mar. Mientras pelean me quedo pensando. ¿Cómo rayos es que mi padre me dejará ir de un rato para otro? Pues después de hablar con madre fue cuando cambió de opinión, también mientras los espiaba escuché que me encontraría a conocidos, que estaría a salvo en cualquier barco mientras nadie estuviese en contra. Le quito la espada al hombre de cabellos canosos y apunto al cuello de quien me ha traído aquí, los demás sacan sus armas blancas y me apuntan.

- Ni siquiera sabes con quién te has metido.

- Oh, que dama tan valiente –me dice, antes de poder apuntarme con su espada lo esquivo con la mía varias veces hasta que otro hombre se mete en la pelea, antes de poder llegar a mí pateo su rostro y cae al piso, al otro le quito la espada después de golpearlo con el mango de esta, después acorralo al hombre del sobrero negro, peleo con las dos espadas y logra herirme el brazo con una de las suyas y rompe el listón de mi cabello, me mira sorprendido, no reviso mi brazo, lo ataco con las dos espadas al punto de herirlo de igual manera, cae al piso y se toma el brazo. Considero ganada la pelea, lo ayudo a levantarse.

Cruzo los brazos, y carraspeo un poco.

- Claro –dice el hombre al estar firme –querida, soy el Capitán Jack Sparrow, y serás nuestro rehén aún después de esto –dice y el hombre canoso de acerca.

- Pero, capitán…

- Guarda silencio, Gibbs, esto solo lo sabremos los tres –dice este – ¡caballeros, pongan atención! Esta señorita, es mi invitada, que nadie se sobrepase si no quiere caer accidentalmente del barco… aunque ya notaron que sabe defenderse.

- ¡Sí, capitán! –dicen los hombres, algunos siguen murmurando, diciendo cosas sobre mí.

- Gibbs, llévala a sus aposentos.

- Perdón, capitán ¿pero cuáles?

- A su habitación.

- Aquí no es ningún crucero –dice el hombre.

- Entonces déjame encargarme de eso –dice con cierta sonrisa en su rostro –señorita, acompáñeme –me da él brazo pero no lo acepto, le doy las espadas al tal Gibbs y solo camino –bien –murmura, en unos segundos llegamos a una habitación, es bastante grande a decir verdad, igual la cama, e incluso tiene una ventana corrediza, que sorpresa, ha de ser la única habitación decente de este bote.

- ¿Por qué? –pregunto.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Por qué me has capturado?

- Bueno, te he visto entrar al castillo vestida demasiado elegante, incluso eres parecida al príncipe Françoise, demasiado… el cual me advirtió de tus habilidades especiales –se acerca a mí, pero no cambio de posición, sigo enfadada por la idea de que mi padre me dejará a la libre con piratas.

- Bueno, eso solo es una coincidencia.

- Lo dudo mucho, he escuchado de que su gemela es demasiado hermosa, que no se compara con otra princesa y que, de hecho, está a punto de subir al trono real –sacó un papel de su saco, creo que es una pintura –creo que alguien aquí no se ha presentado, no formalmente.

- No creo que sea necesario.

- Claro que lo es, siempre he querido saber el nombre de la princesa de Inglaterra ¿sabes cuantos recuerdos tengo de la infancia con ella? Demasiados, y nunca más he podido recordar su nombre.

- ¿Y por qué piensa que es la princesa la niña de su infancia?

- Porqué la última imagen que tengo de ella es igual a la joven frente a mí, solo que ha madurado… y bastante bien.

- Aún creo que está equivocado, me alejé de Inglaterra porque mi padre me quería vender.

- Katy –me mira incrédula.

¿Cómo rayos sabe mi apodo?

- Bien –le digo –pero vendrán a buscarme en cuanto se enteren.

- ¿Y te irás con ellos? ¿aceptarás regresar antes de tiempo a Inglaterra?

- ¿Tú qué sabes de mi regreso?

- Tu gemelo me lo dijo –sacó otro papel, carraspea y luego habla – "captura a la princesa, los reyes están de acuerdo con esto, saben que se encontrará a familiares en el camino, te aseguro que algún día me agradecerá las aventuras en un barco pirata" –lanza el pequeño papel y me mira –y te diré, que él me conoce y sí me recuerda de la infancia.

- Ese idiota –murmuro –está bien.

- ¿Me dirás tu nombre y tu edad, por favor?

Suspiro. En fin, conoce a mi hermano, a mis padres. Tendré que sacarle información, si es que él no me la da primero.

- Mi nombre es Katherine Breton, y tengo la misma edad que mi hermano, como ya sabrás.

- Ustedes son como seis años menores que yo… debes tener dieciocho.

- Así es –entonces no es tan grande, pero su barba dice lo contrario.

- Bien, te quedarás a dormir en mi camarote ¿o quieres dormir con los demás?

- Supongo que no.

- Perfecto, entonces, mi casa es tu casa, pero mi barco, mis reglas –dice, sale de la habitación y me quedo sola para curar por mí misma la herida antes de que se gangrene por haber tocado algo infectado.

No recuerdo haber convivido con alguien como él en mi infancia. Aunque debería tomar en cuenta que de niño debía ser otro. Si existiera algo para comunicarme rápido con mi hermano. Me asomo por la ventana, al parecer se acerca una tormenta, y estas son de las que duran varios días. Salgo a la cubierta para investigar más sobre este barco. El capitán está al timón y los demás hombres están con sus deberes, algunos se me quedan mirando, otros solo siguen con lo suyo.

Llevo cuatro días en el barco, y nada fuera de lo normal ha sucedido, tampoco he hablado con el tal Jack, más que cuando viene a dormir, se nota que llega cansado, pues he visto su trabajo fuera en el barco, salí a estribor y subí al timón, donde ahora se encuentra él.

- Vaya, hasta que te dignas a acercarte sin miedo.

- ¿Miedo? Eso no se lo tengo ni a los de La Inquisición, señor James.

- De alguna u otra manera no me molesta que me llames por mi nombre, pero recuerda que soy el capitán… ven –me dice y caminamos hasta el otro extremo del barco, quedamos en un balcón que nos cubre de la lluvia.

- Tengo preguntas.

- ¿Aún no me recuerdas?

- No.

- De niños siempre jugábamos juntos a los piratas –ríe –nuestros padres siempre andaban juntos, hasta que mi padre se tuvo que ir, a mí me mandaron a otro lugar, nos separamos, mi nombre es James, pero tu siempre me decías Jack, y así se quedó el nombre, y yo siempre te decía…

- Katy –continúo –sí, he recordado… pero aun no entiendo el por qué has aceptado esto, digo, tu cabeza vale lo que yo porto en mis bolsillos, podría entregarte en cuanto llegue a Inglaterra.

- No lo harías, no eres así.

- Dúdalo.

- Bien… ¿cuánto vale mi cabeza, Katy?

- Un millón de euros, y mi nombre es Katherine.

- No deberías portar con esa cantidad en un lugar como este.

- Uno nunca sabe a qué se enfrentará –le digo, me giro un poco para mirar la estrellas, el barco está ya solo, todos deben están dormidos o bebiendo en la concina.

- Ya no eres la Katherine de antes, ahora eres más dura contigo misma, aunque sigues siendo mandona –se acerca más a mí y me toma de la barbilla, veo que es un poco más alto que yo a esta distancia – ¿quién hiso de la tierna Katy una insensible?

- Mira quién habla.

- Tu nuevo amante –acerca sus labios y los mueve contra los míos, sabe a ron, demasiado a ron, y no uno bueno, pero él lo hace saber bien.

Y eso, para mí no es bueno.

- Nunca te metas con una mujer que lea y se sepa defender.

- Sabrás que me gusta arriesgarme –me da un corto beso –mañana llegaremos a Tortuga, queremos un descanso después de tantos días en el mar.

- Supongo que sí.

- ¿Por qué no usas vestidos?

- No me gustan.

- ¿Dónde guardas tu dinero?

- En algún lugar del barco, junto a mis bragas.

- Alguien vuelve a tomar confianza.

- No por mucho –le quito su sobrero y corro a la lluvia – ¡a que no lo recuperas esta noche!

- Niña, nadie debe tomar mi sombrero –corre hacía mí, de un movimiento a otro me taclea y caemos al mojado piso, la lluvia nos empapa, pero Jack no se quita de encima, un relámpago cruza el cielo, iluminándonos por unos segundos –sabía que no estaba tan loco –murmura.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tus ojos sí son tan grises como un día nublado, tuve años tratando de imaginar cómo serías –me dice con su voz ronca –y ahora solo sé cómo es tu rostro –reí.

- Nuca se me pasó por la cabeza que estaría debajo de un pirata.

- No de una sola manera –me dice, se levanta y me ayuda –yo si me imaginaba ser uno de tus pretendientes en la realeza, y que me escogieras… ahora soy tu pretendiente, y tu capitán –me toma de las caderas y me besa, hace que nos encaminemos hasta su camarote, cierra con seguro la puerta y caemos sobre la cama.

- Para mí esto es solo una aventura –le digo, poco a poco nos deshacemos de nuestras ropas, él observa mi corsé, el cuerpo de una Dita Von Teese.

Se deshace de mi liguero y yo solo lo dejo son su pantalón y su sombrero, solo escucho como caen sus botas mientras me besa, pasa por mi cuello y siento su barba y su cabello, me quita el corsé y mis bragas al mismo tiempo que deslizo sus últimas prendas. Siento su miembro erecto topando contra mis piernas. Me mira a los ojos, me besa y entra en mí. Si mi padre supiera que estoy teniendo algo más con alguien que no es nada mío, a los dos nos mandaría a la horca.

Se mueve tan exquisitamente que hace que mi cuerpo se arqueé, besa mi cuello, mis pechos, y de nuevo mis labios. Su empuje es fuerte, es tan notorio que tiene bastante sin una mujer. Mis entrañas se contraen, gemimos, siento como se derrama dentro. No mucho y sale de mí. Esto me ha dejado agotada. Debo recordar que la consecuencia de esto es que solo será de una noche, pues llegando a cualquier puerto se acostará con cualquier otra.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, comenten, give follow, favorite y recomienden! :3


	3. El Pecado Nos Hace Dudar

Nuevo Cap!... ya saben, comenten, den follow, fav y recomienden :3

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El Escape.**

Despierto, apuesto a que Jack se ha ido, pues obtuvo lo que quería, acostarse conmigo. A pesar de que también yo lo quería, soy una idiota. Pero claro, eso me pasa por tener atracción hacia alguien como él. Sobre todo él. Un vil pirata, el capitán de un barco, una persona muy buscada. Un mujeriego contagiado de cualquier estúpida personalidad vaga sin sentido ni ningún conocimiento. No me imagino con cuantas mujerzuelas se ha de haber acostado ese idiota. Y yo ya lo he hecho, me he dejado llevar por un pirata. Dudo mucho que en verdad sepa tratar a una mujer, a menos de que las trate bien solo cuando se las va a tirar.

Escucho que abren la puerta, tomo la sabana y me cubro hasta el pecho.

- ¡Oh, vaya! … has despertado, querida –dice Jack mientras entra con una tabla de madera, la deja sobre mis piernas, se sienta a mi lado y me da un beso en los labios –he traído el almuerzo.

Tal vez ahora sea un buen momento para tragarme algunas de mis palabras junto con este pescado.

- Gracias, pero no era necesario.

- Yo creo que sí, no creo que puedas levantarte después de lo de anoche.

- ¿Qué? –solté una carcajada, él me miró y sonrío, se acercó a besarme de nuevo.

- Lindo sonido, pero… ¿Qué es lo que tienes que me hace quererte de una manera tan diferente?

- Estás loco, mejor ya acompáñame a almorzar, así cuando lleguemos a Tortuga yo te invite a comer, o a cenar, a todos.

- Estás loca, será mucho dinero.

- Sí, eso es seguro, pero no es problema.

La parada en Tortuga es lo que más deseo, pues no me gustan los baños con agua de mar. Jack me ofrece su brazo para bajar del barco, lo rechazo, pero eso no evita que él tome el mío.

- A veces eres descortés, y testaruda, Katherine.

- Acostúmbrate… por cierto ¿sabes dónde nos podemos hospedar?

- Sí, por supuesto que sí, creo conocer el único lugar decente, y te llevaré ahí.

- Bien –me paro en seco – ¿a cambio de qué?

- Llegando te lo digo, por ahora, iremos a un famoso bar.

- ¿Uno de mala muerte?

- Hasta eso no.

- ¿Ya escucharon sobre El Ocarina? –escucho decir a un hombre, así que dejo de ponerle atención a mi mesa.

- Escuché que se hundió –dice otro.

- Y adivinen a quién llevaba ese crucero.

- Imagino que a pura gente rica ¿a quién más?

- La princesa de Inglaterra iba a bordo, dicen que el barco se hundió por los cañonazos, pero que de toda la poca gente que sobrevivió, ella no estaba, y era la única a favor de los piratas.

- Lástima, ahora no sabremos que nos espera si nombran rey a su hermano, nadie conoce sus intenciones.

- Dicen que opinan igual, también dicen que están conectados, que pueden corregir al otro en cualquier momento.

- Déjate de tonterías, aquí lo que importa es si ellos tocarán el trono.

- … en parte, tal vez y está perdida en una isla…

- ¿Está interesante la plática? –escucho decir a Jack –así que tú estás a favor de los piratas.

- Al parecer nunca te enteraste –le digo.

- ¿De qué?

- Estuvieron a punto de llevársela los de la Inquisición por blasfemar tanto –dice un hombre al llegar, Jack lo mira tan sorprendido como si hubiese visto un fantasma, rayos, ya sé quién es.

- ¿No saludarás a tu tío… Katherine Breton? –murmura mi nombre, conozco esa voz, me pongo de pie y lo miro.

- Tío Teague –digo, abre los brazos y me estrecha fuertemente en ellos.

- ¿Padre? –dice Jack poniéndose de pie.

- Jackie, veo que ya conociste a tu prima, Katherine, años sin volvernos a juntar.

- Sí, eso… bueno, lo lamento, tío, pero yo ya voy de salida.

- ¡No irá a ninguna parte! Mi niña, acabo de llegar.

- Tío, lo lamento, pero debo hacer cuentas.

- Yo la pagaré.

- No de esas.

- Bueno, mi niña, suerte.

- Gracias –lo abrazo, después de eso salgo del lugar, pues a una cuadra está el hotel.

No mucho y escucho que alguien corre, eso me pone alerta.

- ¿Tú lo sabías? –es Jack.

- ¿El qué? –me relajo un poco y sigo caminando para llegar al hotel.

- Que Teague Sparrow es mi padre –logra alcanzarme.

- Pues, sí, lo supe en cuanto me recordaste todo de la infancia.

- Somos primos, eso fue depravado de nuestra parte.

- Si en verdad lo fuéramos, te abría cortado el miembro antes de poder tocarme.

- Te creo… entonces todo sigue igual.

- Podemos suponer que sí.

- ¿Qué más ocultas?

- Escuché que conoces a Barba Negra, si llegas a verlo, salúdalo de mi parte, primero te verá extraño, y después se alegrará y lo devolverá.

- Sí…solo que hay un pequeño inconveniente –se detiene en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Y cuál es?

- Barba Negra murió.

- Oh… eso no se lo diré a mi madre –entré al baño, me alegré de que mi baño ya estuviese preparado, la tina es en octágono, tiene pétalos de rosa esparcidos y huele a lavanda.

- Tengo dos preguntas.

- Suéltalas –le digo mientras me desvisto.

- ¿Cómo es que conoces a Barba Negra? –su mirada se siente pesada sobre mí, a pesar de que estoy de espaldas.

- No creo que lo quieras saber –entro en el agua, está tibia, me relajo.

- Pues sí quiero.

- Barba Negra… es el hermano mayor de mi madre.

- ¡Eso! –señala –sí que es una sorpresa.

- ¿Y la segunda pregunta?

- ¿Te bañarás sola?

- Sí, ahora largo antes de que te obligue a devolverme a Inglaterra.

- Dudo mucho que lo tomes como obligación –dice, escucho como sus cosas caen al piso, después siento el agua moverse, ha entrado.

- ¿Seguro de qué solo tienes esas dos preguntas?

- No, hay más.

- Bien, te las devolveré.

- Estás a favor de los piratas ¿por qué?

- Me gustan las aventuras, y si se tuviera un buen trato, no habría tantos pobres ni saqueos.

- Supongo que no… ¿Françoise opina lo mismo?

- No –me mira –pero tiene mejores ideas que yo sobre el tema.

- Bueno, ya es algo… ¿y por qué razón mi padre se alegró más de verte a ti que a mí?

- Soy su niña favorita.

- ¿Por qué?

- Con él nunca se perdió la comunicación, Sparrow.

- Ya veo… ¿entonces sabías que esto pasaría?

- No, pero supuse que era una consecuencia por andar en mar abierto, en fin, mi hermano sabía que yo tarde o temprano escaparía del crucero, supongo que prefirió que un barco pirata conocido ¡me secuestrara!

- Aun me sorprende lo tranquila que vas en el barco, caminas con tanta confianza sobre él con esa ropa tan ajustada que hace notar toda tu figura, me pone los pelos de punta el saber que no soy el único que te observa.

- Si sigues hablando así, dejarás tus residuos en la bañera –le digo mientras me pongo una bata para secarme, él sale y se me acerca.

- Preferiría hacerlo en ti –se tumba en la cama y me sienta encima – ¿o tú qué dices?

- Que eres un pervertido que no solo lo haría en mí –me levanto de su regazo y cruzo los brazos –alguien que se ha acostado conmigo por ser la única mujer a sus disposición en el barco, porque apuesto que en cualquier otro momento irás a tirarte a cualquier prostituta que te agrade, si es que no entras a una orgía, porque, digo, eres un pirata ¿qué es lo que puedo esperar?

Me mira sorprendido, apuesto a que está encabronado por haberle dicho sus verdades. Se acerca a mí, y lo hace de una manera amenazante.

- Usted, señorita, me ha insultado –me toma de la cadera y de la espalda, un relámpago ilumina más el cuarto –lo que va a provocar es que le de dos opciones, y una es, que la viole aquí mismo hasta partirla en dos o, tener sexo hasta que comprendas que lo que en verdad te estoy haciendo es el amor.

La garganta se me seca en segundos.

- Te dejaré escoger.

Respiro entrecortadamente que ni siquiera sé si diré algo.

- Yo escojo la segunda –me dice, no tarda mucho en devorar mis labios con los suyos, me tumba en la cama pero sin despegarse de mí, se deshace de mi bata mientras masajea mi cuerpo, aprieta su pene contra mi entrepierna excitada y gimo, besa mi cuello, mis clavículas, se detiene en mis pechos y comienza a atender mis pezones –créeme, después de esto comprenderás mis palabras… comprenderás lo que he estado buscando en tantas mujeres todos estos años… y comprenderás que en lo encontré… que encontré lo que buscaba… otro de mis tesoros.

Sus palabras torturan mi ego, me trago el orgullo y me dejo llevar, baja por mi abdomen y con fuerza mantiene abiertas mis piernas, estoy tan expuesta a él que siento vergüenza. Su barba y su bigote me hacen un poco de cosquillas, estira la piel y comienza a lamer, pasa su lengua de arriba abajo y en círculos, trato de resistirme, pero me es imposible, lame más abajo y tiemblo, eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Me vengo en su boca, soltando todo líquido que pueda fluir de mí ser, suspiro profundamente en cuanto repite el proceso. Me vengo exquisita y tortuosamente de nuevo. Sube y me besa, tomo su miembro, limpio una gota a la orilla de este y se estremece, muevo mi mano sobre él. La muevo lento, torturándolo de igual manera, pero no dejo que termine, lo dejo a medias. Así que lo toma, y entra, despacio, se toma el tiempo, y me sorprende, pues la primera vez fue salvaje y desesperado. Gimo un poco en cuanto lo siento recorrer mis paredes. Se mueve más rápido, es el mismo infierno, o puede que a la vez sea el cielo. No sé. Pero con él me está gustado. Y mucho. Nos venimos al mismo tiempo y gemimos entre dientes el nombre del otro, no deja de moverse, me recuesta sobre él y hace que me mueva de arriba abajo, deja mis senos a su alcance y los atiende con la boca y con una mano, mientras que con la otra tortura mi feminidad. No soporto tantas sensaciones, me inclino hacia atrás y recargo mis manos en sus rodillas, me sigo moviendo, no me detengo, en esta posición llega tocar mi punto G, una vez leí de él, pero por ahora prefiero sentirlo que recordar el escrito. Se sienta conmigo encima y me sigue moviendo, sostiene mi espalda y mi nuca para poder besarme mientras subo y bajo, yo solo masajeo su nuca. Nos venimos de nuevo, gimo sobre su boca y me dejo llevar por la sensación tan exquisita. Ahora es cuando pienso: Si me quedo, esto será cuando yo quiera. Si no lo hago, solo será olvidarme de él.

Me recuesta en la cama y sale delicadamente de mí, se recuesta a mi lado y no tarda mucho en estrecharme en sus brazos después de darme un beso.

- Así quiero demostrarte que quiero que aceptes ser mía –murmura, no contesto, solo me abraza más fuerte –buenas noches, Katy.

- Hasta mañana.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, comenten, give follow, favorite y recomienden! :3


	4. Bienvenida Katherine

Nuevo Cap!... ya saben, comenten, den follow, fav y recomienden :3

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El Escape(2)**

Despertando rápidamente me cambio sin hacer ruido, dejo mi morral con mis cosas y mis monedas de oro sobre la cama y una botella de ron del más caro, tomo pocas monedas, en fin, ese dinero yo no lo necesito. Bajo al pequeño mostrador y tomo una capucha del perchero, camino por el aura del amanecer hasta el muelle y compro un pase para ir directo a Inglaterra. Sé que no podré lidiar con esto, lo sé perfectamente.

Los días en este barco se pasan largos y aburridos, contando con varias paradas a puertos cercanos. Llevo dos semanas y media leyendo el mismo libro de historia que me dejó mi madre, incluso me lo sé de memoria, la historia de Asia, la de Europa, y algunas cosas de La Gran Rusia. Me recuesto en mi cama un rato, no mucho y escucho a las gaviotas, salgo del lugar y lo primero que veo es una bandera británica. Tomo mi morral, mi capucha, y bajo del barco, sin mirar a nadie, cruzo el muelle, tomo una carta y en diez minutos llego al castillo. Veo a mi padre que pasea por el jardín de rosas, me destapo el rostro y camino rápido hacia ella.

- ¡Katy! –grita y corre hacia mí, suelto mis cosas y la abrazo –hija, estábamos tan preocupados por ti, supimos lo del barco, incluso mandamos a más marinos a buscarte a las islas… oh, cariño, pero ya estás aquí.

- Sí, mamá, yo también te extrañé.

- Hueles mucho a sal, ven, debes querer tomar un baño burbujeante.

- La verdad que sí –le digo y rápido me llevan a ducharme, había olvidado estos baños. Cuando salgo me visten con vestido pero no aprietan mucho el corsé, pues tengo unos extraños dolores en el abdomen, madre cree que es por el pescado que estaba tal vez mal cocido. En fin, eso se debe pasar en dos días.

Le he dicho a mi madre que me han de quedar pocos días de vida, dice que no bromee con eso, pero con estos dolores no me gustaría bromear, pues llevo exactamente un mes y semanas con estos dolores desde que regrese a casa, contando con que tengo fiebre. Beth, mi sirvienta, entra a la habitación, al parecer va a cambiar las sabanas.

- Vamos, querida, te ayudaré a levantarte.

- Está bien –le digo con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan, me carga un poco y reprimo un grito y un sollozo, Beth se asusta y me recuesta de nuevo –quiero vomitar –le digo, levanta la sabanas para poder llevarme, pero me mira con pánico, pues mi entrepierna y las sabanas están empapadas de un rojo tan oscuro que lo único que hago es volver a quedarme inconsciente.

- Mi reina, es lo más seguro, no quise que llamaran al doctor, por lo mismo, ya le dimos un baño, ya deshecho todo lo que debía… ¿se lo dirá?

- Sí, pero que quede claro que esto quedará entre nosotras, y probablemente entre su hermano, él también sufrió molestias cuando ella.

- Está bien, mi reina.

- Gracias, Beth, ahora ve a hacer tus deberes –escucho decir a mi madre, me cubro completa con las sabanas, siento la mano de mi madre sacudirme un poco.

- ¿Hum?

- Querida, sé que estás despierta, necesito decirte algo.

- ¿Y qué es? –le digo, me destapo, y mientras lo hago me restriego los ojos por mis lágrimas, me mira sorprendida, mi madre nunca me ha visto llorando, solo de pequeña, mi cara le demuestra que ya sé lo que pasó, solo me abraza.

- ¿Papá lo sabe?

- No, y no tiene por qué enterarse, solo lo sabe Beth.

- ¿Y Françoise?

- No, pero tiene derecho a saberlo, sabes que a él le duele verte así, en parte, también sintió los dolores, cariño.

- Esta tarde se lo diré.

- Primero ¿cómo te sientes?

- Mentalmente tengo un desastre, y físicamente, mejor que antes.

- ¿De quién era, querida, si se puede saber?

- Si él se hubiese quedado en la realiza no habría ningún problema.

- ¿James? Debe ser él ¿quién más? Sabía que te lo toparías.

- Ustedes me dejaron a la libre con piratas –le digo con coraje, pero no deja de abrazarme.

- ¿Al menos te topaste con tu tío?

- Mamá… Barba Negra, murió.

- Oh… supongo que te lo dijo James.

- Sí –murmuro.

- Bueno, era de esperase –dice con la voz ronca –querida, debo irme, toma un poco de aire fresco, has dormido bastante, y díselo a tu hermano –besa mi cabeza, me sonríe y se va.

- Si madre no te lo dijo directamente ¿cómo lo supiste?

- He leído bastante sobre biología y sobre reacciones en anatomía, era obvio, los síntomas concordabas bien, y el aborto, fue por la fiebre, conté los días, y el embrión tenía dos meses, era débil, por eso mejor se desechó.

- Lo dices demasiado cruel, Katherine.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que lo tome? No pienso deprimirme por esto.

- ¿Y las últimas semanas que lloraste? Sé que lo hiciste, si tú lo haces inconscientemente me da un enorme remordimiento, no me es gracioso, no me es para no sentir nada, y si esto lo hago un regaño es porque no sé por qué razón te alejaste de Jack ¿Sabes cuantos años estuvo buscándote como para que de un día a otro te fueras? Tú te la pasas de viaje, casi nunca estás en el reinado, a ninguno de nosotros se nos hace que raro que no estés aquí, solo rezamos porque regreses sana y completa, sabemos que no te la pasas de bonita en los cruceros, te escapas y subes a barcos de investigación, Katherine, tenemos personas que nos pasan lo que sucede cuando el crucero regresa.

- ¿A quieres llegar con todo esto? –recojo mi vestido para subir las escaleras.

- ¿Se lo dirás?

- No.

- Entonces yo sí.

- Te mataré si se lo dices.

- Tiene derecho a saberlo, y si me matas, sabes bien que tú morirás al poco tiempo. Se suponía que tenía que encontrar a la bruja.

- ¿Y específicamente tiene que ser ella?

- Tu eres quién tanto deseaba encontrarla, Katy.

- Lo sé pero, es tanto camino por recorrer, y no es fácil encontrarla… aparte, tendrías que ir conmigo, y eso no creo que lo permitan. Ella solo se vincula con piratas, por cierto –me mira y alza una ceja.

- ¿Y qué esperas, a qué él te busque?

- No, ni siquiera se ha de acordar de mí, es un vago mujeriego.

- ¿Recuerdas qué siempre digo que no me gusta que hablen mal de mis amigos?

- Lo lamento pero es la verdad.

- Bueno, no quiero asustarte, pero Jack si es capaz de venir a buscarte –me dice y sonríe, yo no –bueno, hermanita, me voy, el comodoro Thomas ya viene a "platicar".

- Al sí me gustaría mandarlo a la horca por acosador –le digo y reímos, pues este hombre ambicioso y vanidoso nos fastidia.

**Capítulo 4**

Jack.

- Aun no entiendo por qué se fue.

- Tal vez con las monedas de oro intentó decirte algo, Jack ¿no lo has pensado así?

- No, y dime Turner ¿Qué podría decirme con las monedas?

- Que tal vez solo la querías por su dinero.

- Katherine no es así –dice Swan, mientras entra a mi camarote.

- ¿Y tú qué sabes de ella? –le pregunto indiferente bebiéndome otra botella.

- Fuimos amigas desde la infancia, Jack, y por lo que conozco de ella, siempre que quiere disculparse lo hace con regalos, no porque pensara que solo querías su dinero, lo más probable es que te haya dejado sus cosas porque va a regresar.

- Por eso ¿entonces por qué se fue sin decir nada?

- Tú una vez lo hiciste –dice William.

- Sí, tal vez es el karma haciendo efecto sobre ti… aunque por una parte, agradezco que no la hayas lastimado… por cierto ¿no te dijo por qué andaba por aquí? Digo, ella siempre sale en busca de algo.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí, ella nunca sale sin un motivo

- Pues no, no me lo dijo.

- Entonces no te tenía mucha confianza, por eso se fue, obtuvo lo que quiso y luego huyó, típico de la princesa de Inglaterra –dice irónica, entonces si la conoce.

- ¿Crees que sí esté en Inglaterra?

- ¿Dónde más podría estar? Si no consiguió lo que quiso debe estar con su hermano.

- Entonces no me desvió del camino –les digo al escuchar las gaviotas, miro la botella de ron que Katherine dejó y bebo un poco de ella.

- Ya están bajando los botes, Jack –dice Turner, asiento y me preparo para lo que viene.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto? –pregunta Gibbs.

- Sí, pero primero quiero pasar a una cantina.

- ¿Y oliendo a ron se presentará ante la señorita Breton?

- Así me conoció… y no me presentaré ante nadie, esta vez sí la voy a raptar como debe ser.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, comenten, give follow, favorite y recomienden! :3


	5. ¿Me Extrañaste?

Nuevo Cap!... ya saben, comenten, den follow, fav y recomienden :3

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

- Princesa, ya despierte, recuerde que hoy debe ir a cenar con el comodoro Thomas.

- Sí, gracias –le digo mientras me levanto.

- Últimamente toma muchas siestas, eso pasa por leer tanto.

- Lo sé, pero más vale tener conocimiento que querer ser un ignorante.

- Espero que no esté molesta recordando.

- Aún no –le digo, camino hasta la tina, la cual ya está llena de agua, me desvisto y entro.

- ¿Todo en orden? –me pregunta.

- ¿Cómo se supone que debo sentirme después de haber abortado? –la miro, está sorprendida por mi atrevimiento.

- Señorita yo no puedo contestar…

- Sí, te doy permiso de hacerlo, quiero saber que se supone que debería sentir, dímelo de tu parte.

- Creo –titubea –que yo estaría deprimida, me sentiría triste por eso todo el tiempo.

- Patético –murmuro, termino de ducharme y salgo para secarme, me pongo mis interiores, Beth llega por detrás y me pone el corsé, yo solo lo sostengo mientras lo ajusta, está más apretado de lo normal, casi asfixiante. Otras damas toman un vestido color vino y me ayudan a entrar en él, es bonito, y nada pesado, aunque el cuello es tan redondo que deja ver a mitad mis hombros y un gran escote. Dejan las zapatillas y me las pongo, después ondulan un poco mi cabello y lo agarran de una forma romana, al último me colocan mí corona, un collar de cristal negro y unos pendientes.

- Lista –me dice Beth, me miro al espejo, ahora si parezco la princesa de Inglaterra.

- Creo que hoy contengo demasiado rojo ¿no crees?

- Pero luce hermosa, en parte, después de su cena irán al carnaval del vino, será una fiesta de disfraces –me dice Beth para finalizar el tema, salgo de la habitación y me encamino hasta los jardines del castillo, los cuales están cerca del mar.

- Princesa, luce hermosa.

- Sí, gracias –le digo, me da su brazo, no lo acepto, si no acepto ni el de Jack ¿por qué el suyo sí?

- Bien –murmura, llegamos a nuestra mesa, nos sentamos y en segundos nos acomodan nuestros alimentos y comenzamos a comer – ¿extraña el mar? –pregunta después de un tiempo, creo que me he quedado sin aire.

- Vivo a un lado de él –respondo.

- Hablo de navegar.

- Sí, a decir verdad –bebo de mi té.

- Su hermano me comentó que está en busca de un material, y quiero decirle que mis hombres y yo estamos a su disposición, aun salga o no a navegar en busca de ese objeto.

- Bueno, pues, gracias Thomas.

- Puede decirme Tom.

- Está bien, Tom.

- Señorita aquí está su postre –dice uno de los sirvientes, pone un plato con pastel de vainilla sobre mi mesa.

- ¿Es de tres leches? –pregunto con cierto enojo.

- Sí, señorita.

- ¡Pues no lo quiero! –exclamo – ¡ve y consigue uno que no contenga tanta mier…!

Me callo, nunca había sido grosera con la servidumbre. El rostro del hombre es de pánico. Respiro profundo.

- Lo lamento –digo al fin –llévaselo a mi hermano de mi parte. Solo recuerda que no me gusta este pastel –le digo tranquila, como si no hubiese pasado nada. Él asiente y se va más relajado.

- ¿Podemos, ir a caminar? –pregunta Thomas con un ligero tono de precaución mientras nos ponemos nuestros antifaces.

- Claro –le contesto, nos ponemos de pie y caminamos por los jardines hasta llegar a uno de los balcones que dan hacia el mar.

- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

- Seguro.

- ¿Por qué me odia?

- No lo odio, señor Hydes, simplemente… –no termino la frase, no al ver como Thomas cae al piso, me acerco a él y saco un dardo de su cuello, me pongo de nuevo de pie, mi hermano, junto con varios guardias enmascarados corren hacia el castillo, Françoise me mira y me hace señales de que entre al castillo, se escucha un cañonazo y corro hacia él – ¿qué está sucediendo?

- Te dije que vendrían por ti, ahora ve y escóndete en tu habitación, quiero que estés sola, que nadie se atreva a seguirte ¿entendido?

- ¿Y los reyes?

- Estarán bien, Katy.

- Bien –me escapo por un pasillo y corro hasta mi habitación, escucho otro estruendo, abro la puerta, entro y la cierro, la habitación se ilumina –un momento esos no son cañonazos, son fuegos artif… –no termino la frase, alguien me tapa la boca.

- ¿Me extrañaste?

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, comenten, give follow, favorite y recomienden! :3


	6. No Mientas

I hope do you like it.

* * *

- ¡Jack! –me separo bruscamente de él, abre los brazos y se acerca para abrazarme pero me alejo y lo observo, viene con su ropa usual y su sombrero, pero esta vez contiene un antifaz negro muy elegante, incluso creo que se duchó.

- Entonces no me extrañaste –me mira confuso, triste.

- No.

- Que lastima… porque yo a ti sí –me dice, me toma de la cintura y me besa, tan apasionado, con necesidad. Se separa y le doy con el puño en la cara –que testaruda –se soba el labio y se limpia la sangre.

- ¿Por qué has venido? –saqué una daga de mi manga –tengo bastante bien mis días sin ti, James, incluso mañana debo ir a visitar al príncipe de Versalles… ¿por qué has venido?

- Vine por ti –me mira sorprendido –ya me enteré de que algo buscas, y de que solo caíste en mi barco para acostarte conmigo, típico de una mujer –dice irónico, solo reí.

- No sé qué decir –extiende su mano.

- Ven conmigo, Katherine.

- Has venido por mí en una ocasión donde pueden despistarte.

- Claro querida, pero mis acciones son las que me reconocen –dice, me jala del brazo y salimos de mi cuarto, corremos por un pasillo y entramos a un salón.

Rayos, hay demasiados del tribunal, Jack me jala hacia él y me apunta con una daga al cuello en cuanto el duque Wilson lo mira, los guardias nos acorralan.

Genial, nos hemos topado con uno de los hermanos de mi madre, ahora el pensará que solo en una broma, nos mira y con su copa en mano ríe.

- Hey, tú debes ser Jack Sparrow.

- Creo que por ahí le ha faltado un "capitán".

- Bueno, Capitán Jack Sparrow ¿qué hace con mi sobrina en manos?

- ¿Qué no es obvio? Si no me dejan escapar, juro que le corto la garganta aquí mismo.

- No se la pondré difícil, adelante –nos dice, me mira y me murmura un "_Te extrañaremos_" los guardias abren paso y salimos, mi tío me guiña el ojo.

¿Qué acaso soy la única que no sabía de esto?

- ¿Alguien nos espera?

- Así es, tengo el Perla a unos metros del muelle –subimos a una carrosa.

- ¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar que aceptaré estar contigo?

- Oh pues, que sin mí, no podrás encontrar a Kalypso.

- ¿Quién te lo dijo?

- Françoise solo dijo que la debías encontrar, pero no me dijo por qué, lo cual alimenta mi curiosidad, querida, Katy.

- No tienes por qué saberlo, Sparrow –bajamos de la carroza, esta se fue dejándonos en el muelle, está solo, pues todos están en el centro celebrando.

- Primero las damas –me dice, bajo un poco el pie y llego al bote, me siento a una orilla. Después él sube y comienza a guiarnos hasta su barco.

- ¿Qué tan lejos está Kalypso?

- Bastante.

- ¿A cuánto tiempo?

- Un mes, a lo mucho, contando las paradas.

- No es mucho.

- ¿Por qué la quieres visitar?

- Tengo asuntos que resolver.

- Si no me dices no te llevo.

- Entonces bájame ya de este bote.

- Bien… ¿no puedo saber ni si quiera de qué trata?

- No.

- Por favor, querida.

- Es sobre mí y Françoise, eso es todo –le digo, en cuanto subimos al barco los suspiros de asombro y saludos de bienvenida empiezan.

- Que bien que ha vuelto al barco, madame, el capitán ha estado actuando molesto estos últimos meses.

- Ven, debes estar incomoda –me dice y llegamos hasta su camarote –ya puedes quitarte el antifaz –me dice mientras afloja su ropa, lanza su antifaz a la cama –me gusta tu escote, deja ver lo que me pertenece, aunque mejor deberíamos ocultarlo un poco.

- ¿Y desde cuándo te pertenece? –le pregunto mientras me quito el antifaz y aflojo mi cabello.

- Desde aquella primera noche que te hice mía –se acerca y me abraza, y le respondo.

- Estas demente, Jack.

- Si no lo estuviera nada de esto funcionaría.

- Sé que no –lo miro, sus ojos brillan un poco con lo que entra de la luz de la luna.

- ¿Me extrañaste?

Solo mentalmente balbuceo, respondo después de unos segundos.

- Sí… si lo hice –lo tomo de las mejillas y lo beso, no con desesperación, sino con calma, como lo haría normalmente. Me separo y suspira, luego alguien toca la puerta.

- Me alegra escuchar eso… adelante.

- Con permiso –dice un chico, y detrás de él viene…

- ¿Swan? –digo.

- En persona –se acerca y me abraza.

- ¿Pero cómo…?

- Fue hace tres años cuando a mí me tocaba casarme con un comodoro, Katy.

- Sí, típico –reímos.

- Y dime ¿esta vez qué buscas? –pregunta curiosa.

- ¿Recuerdas lo de Françoise y lo mío?

- Sí, eso todo Inglaterra lo ha de suponer.

- Bueno, necesito buscar a una tal Kalypso.

- Ya veo… bueno, Jack te llevará con ella, y nosotros te acompañamos.

- ¿Nosotros?

- Sí –mira a Jack.

- Claro –dice este –Katherine, ya conoces a Elizabeth, y él es su esposo William Turner.

- Oh, eso sí es… inesperado –estrecho su mano –mucho gusto, Katherine Breton –me presento.

- Sí, suele pasar… bueno, chicos, nosotros tenemos que irnos, el carnaval nos ha cansado –dice Turner, toma a Swan de la mano y salen cerrando la puerta.

- ¿Desde qué hora están aquí?

- Desde que inició el carnaval, llegamos a las cinco, pensé que estarías en el carnaval, pero no, en una de esas me topé con tu hermano, y me dijo que estabas en una cita, que te esperara en tu cuarto y tú sabrías que yo estaría, al ver que no tenías ni idea cambié los planes, en realidad quería secuestrarte.

- ¿Secuestrarme?

- Sí, cariño, porque al parecer no entendiste lo que quería decirte aquella noche.

* * *

Continue...


	7. Una Advertencia Placentera

¡ADVERTENCIA, MUÑECAS!

NO me hago responsable de lo que contiene el próximo capitulo... así que disfruten y no olviden comentar y dar fab, saludos x3

e.é

* * *

Despierto con la poca luz que entra al camarote, me estiro un poco y me levanto para tronarme los huesos, miro a mi izquierda, Jack no está, así que libremente me levanto, a un lado está el tipo de ropa que usé la primera vez que vine, tomo mi ropa interior y me la pongo, después el pantalón de cuero, camino hasta el espejo y me observo.

- Eso sí que es de mal gusto –murmuro al ver una marca roja a un lado de mi pezón, me pongo mi blusa, mi chaleco lo abrocho y salgo, subo hasta el timón, en donde se encuentra Jack.

- Hola, querida –me sonríe.

- Capitán ¿sabía que es de mal gusto dejar marcas en el pecho de una mujer? –murmuro.

- Hum, te ves tan intelectual con ese atuendo –dice, alguien más toma el timón, Jack se me acerca y abre mi chaleco junto con mi camisa, dejando ver solo un poco de mi escote.

- No es divertido.

- Ya se había tardado –dijo Elizabeth mientras se acercaba –hablo de que hiciera algo inesperado, como eso.

- Oh, bueno… como sea ¿ya han pescado o comido algo? –pregunto.

- ¿Pero cómo te atreves a preguntar eso? –dice Jack, Swan lo mira.

- No han comido ¿vamos a pescar?

- Claro –respondo, nos dirigimos a estribor.

- ¿Lo hacemos solas?

- Como en los viejos tiempos –ríe, pues somos demasiado jóvenes.

- Bien –dice, unos hombres preparan la red –Jack tiene una brújula… pídesela, cualquier cosa que quieras o necesites te dice en dónde está.

- ¿No debería solo dirigir al norte?

- Pero no lo hace –me dice, camino hasta Jack y el me mira sonriente.

- ¿No encontraron nada?

- Aun no empezamos… necesito tu brújula –le digo y antes de dármela se detiene.

- ¿cómo sé que no la hurtarás o la lanzarás al océano?

- Porque no soy tú –le digo en cuantos se la quito, me dirijo con Swan, abro la brújula y esta empieza a dar vueltas.

- ¿Ya? –pregunta, solo miro al mar.

- Sí, justo debajo de nosotras debe haber un buen puñado de pescados ¡Lancen las redes! –exclamo por costumbre, pues en Inglaterra siempre salgo con los barcos de pesca, o cada que me dejan. Ellos me miran y luego lanzan las redes, pasado un buen tiempo las suben, las dos redes están llenas de pescado, y es grande, sueltan las redes en el barco y empiezan a recoger los peces para meterlos en barriles, Jack se acerca.

- Esta noche habrá un festín –exclama – ¿cómo lo hicieron?

- Pues digamos que hay muchas olas, lo cual indica que hay muchos peces bajo el barco, no fue necesario usar tu brújula, en realidad.

- Supongo que es otra de tus habilidades.

- Solo otra, así es… bueno, Capitán, gracias por no tan servible servicio –le digo, camino, no mucho y me estruja del brazo.

- No creas que por andar conmigo me puedes hablar de cualquier manera, Katherine… aun soy capaz de lanzarte al mar o cortarte el cuello.

Este comportamiento es nuevo. Más bien es nuevo conmigo.

- Bueno, con lo poco que te conozco, puedo deducir que si en verdad quisieras hacer eso, para empezar ni hubieras vuelto por mí… ¿andar contigo? ¿Desde cuándo tenemos una relación estable? –me quito de su agarre y camino hasta el camarote, donde ya no me sigue.

Solo por esta vez, admitiré que abrí de más la boca con Jack. Tomo un libro del gabinete al fondo, lo abro y comienzo a leerlo, es sobre la vida antes de esta, y de cómo será en un futuro, o así lo creen.

Toda la tarde ha sido normal, aunque con estos días nublados podemos admitir que las tormentas no son muy buenas para navegar. Por ahora solo nos dirigimos contra la lluvia, por lo menos el viento está a nuestro favor. Sino sería algo bastante malo. Los rayos siguen vigentes, pues esta tormenta eléctrica no ha parado.

- Ya duró bastante –dice Jack, mira tras nosotros, y sonríe – ¡prepárense para las visitas!

- ¿Quién viene?

- Vienen por ti.

- ¿Por mí? –pregunto.

- Sí, apuesto a que ya nos estaban siguiendo.

- ¿Estás seguro, Jack?

- ¿Quién más nos seguiría hasta aquí? El único que sabe por dónde ir gracias a mí, es tu hermano.

- Dudo mucho que Françoise venga, no creo que los reyes lo hayan dejado venir.

- Pues créelo… y en caso de que no venga tu hermano, hay que prepa… rar…nos… ¿Katherine?

- ¿Qué? –pregunto, dejo de leer mi libro, me levanto del suelo y me asomo a los costados del barco, hay botes con personas en ellos, cargando con faroles. Miro a mi abuelo materno.

- El Mar de Almas –murmura Jack.

- ¿Almas… entonces el abuelo…? –es tan obvio, solo respiré hondo, no pretendo llorar, mi abuelo Alfred mira hacia el barco y lo saludo.

- Kitty, perdóname por no poder despedirme, mi niña –me dice con voz firme, pero dulce a la vez.

- Entonces por alguna razón te pude ver hoy –le digo, sonríe y se despide con un movimiento de mano para después regresar la vista hacia enfrente, una luz cubre su bote y pronto desaparece.

- Encontró la paz… despidiéndose de ti –murmura Jack, siento como rodea mis hombros con su brazo, solo me recargo en él.

- Tal vez viste un barco fantasma, James –le digo y lo miro.

- Estoy algo psicópata, no quiero que me alejen de ti.

- Lo sé, no sé qué harías sin mí –le digo mientras caminamos a su camarote.

- Tal vez morir de hambre –dice, cierra la puerta con seguro.

- Posiblemente.

- La tarde de ayer estuvieron increíbles Swan y tú… ¿cómo fue que lo hicieron?

- Bueno… a nosotras nos gustaba mucho subir a los barcos de pesca, así que hay aprendimos algo… ella solo aprendió un poco, pues su madre siempre fue más estricta que la mía, así que después quedamos solo Franco y yo, ya que mi padre nos decía que si subiríamos a un barco, al menos supiéramos todo sobre ellos y como dirigir uno –platico mientras me quito el chaleco y las botas.

- Bueno, al menos sabes sobre estas hermosas construcciones –dice, se sienta en la cama y me arrastra a él. Me recuesto en sus piernas –eres especial, Katherine.

- ¿De qué manera?

- La última vez que amé a alguien casi muere por mi culpa… y después de salvarla –suspira y guarda silencio.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Regresó a su hogar, a casarse con su prometido… después le cortaron la cabeza por haber engañado a su esposo con otro hombre… el cual no era yo –murmura y me abraza.

- Bueno…linda historia –digo con un tranquilo sarcasmo.

- ¿No lo entiendes? –dice –quiero que vivas el resto de tu vida conmigo… salvarte de todo lo que pueda y prevenir que algo te pase… no quiero perderte, Katherine Breton, quiero que seas parte de mi vida, y que disfrutes de ello.

Que la garganta no se me seque… por favor.

- Bueno, Jack, yo…

- Cásate conmigo.

- No –le digo rápidamente, él se levanta un poco pero sigo sin mirarlo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Hay cosas que aún nos sabes de mí, Jack… te arrepentirás de nuestro compromiso, una vez que las sepas…sabrás que es peligroso cuidar a alguien como yo.

- Está bien… apuesto a que lo dices porque yo; un pirata, te ha propuesto matrimonio… no me conoces por completo, lo sé, pero apuesto que ahora mismo está pasando por tu cabeza que un pirata no puede dudar tanto tiempo con una sola mujer… ¿o me equivoco?

- No… no te equivocas, Capitán.

- ¿Ahora sí me llamas Capitán?

- Es lo que eres, El Capitán.

- No quiero que cambies de tema.

- Bien… entonces contestaré cualquier cosa que preguntes.

- Está bien… ¿con cuántos hombres has estado?

- ¿Es necesario?

- Contesta, "Kitty".

- Si te cuento a ti como posible último… podría decirse que van cuatro.

- ¿Cuatro? –pregunta alarmado –dudo mucho que eso sea de una señorita.

- Al menos no fue con cualquiera.

- ¿Me llamaste un "cualquiera"?

- No directamente… no lo eres… aunque no imagino con cuantas mujeres no has de haber estado.

- El que me rodeen prostitutas nos significa que me acueste con todas.

- ¿Cómo sé que es cierto?

- Pues…

- No contestes –interrumpí –en realidad no me interesa, solo es un poco incómodo, pero es normal, supongo… pues no terminas de ser hombre.

- Oh, mi querida –murmura – ¿qué es lo que te gusta?

- ¿Desde cuándo a un pirata le interesa eso?

- Deja de restregarme en la cara lo que soy, si te gusto así ¡perfecto! Y si no… –se queda callado, me levanto y lo miro, su tristeza me hace sentir cruel y miserable.

- Lo lamento –murmuro.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que Elizabeth tiene razón… el karma me está devolviendo los golpes contigo –dice.

- Sé lo que se siente… y a pesar de eso sigo siendo igual… lo lamento, Jack… convivir conmigo se puede hacer una pérdida de tiempo –le digo, salgo de la habitación y me quedo fuera. Apuesto a que iré al infierno por ser así… aunque ¿quién diría que un hombre como él tiene sentimientos? Hoy he dejado de pensar así. Ahora sé que los tiene.

Salí a cubierta, está solo, excepto por quien dirige el timón, aunque está dormido. Toco su hombro y despierta de un susto.

- Tranquilo, Gibbs, soy yo… deberías ir a dormir, yo me encargo.

- ¿Sabe cómo?

- Perfectamente, ahora vaya y descanse antes de que nos deje no sé dónde –le digo y se va, no mucho y Swan sube.

- ¿Todo bien?

- Sí… ¿por qué?

- ¿Puedo preguntar dónde quedó la Katherine de antes?

- He madurado, Elizabeth… he pasado por cosas que para ti tal vez no sean nada, eres cinco años mayor que yo, estos últimos has de haber hecho demasiadas cosas, digo, hasta tienes un hijo el cual es cuidados por personas en las que ahora confías… yo acabo de perder uno –le digo sin soltar el timón –y ni siquiera era de mi prometido… tengo casi veinte años y no estoy casada… Inglaterra piensa que soy un rebelde, que morirá en alguna de sus aventuras en lugar de ocupar posiblemente el puesto de mi padre o de mi hermano…

- Katherine ¿perdiste a un hijo? –me pregunta con voz tenue.

- Sí –contesto con la voz ronca, solo sigo mirando al frente.

- ¿Cuándo fue eso?

- Hace más de cuatro meses.

- ¿Y cuánto tenías?

- Como dos.

- Oh, Katy, lo lamento tanto –me abraza, yo solo lo hago con un brazo – ¿Jack lo sabe?

- No… y preferiría que esto quedara entre nosotras.

- Está bien… no me imagino el sufrimiento, y menos por Françoise, imagino que sintió tus dolores.

- Lo hiso.

- ¿Y qué buscas con Kalypso?

- Que nos separe a mí y a Franco.

- Ya veo… bueno, según William no falta mucho, tal vez lleguemos por la mañana –me quita del timón.

- Deberías ir a descansar, sé que estas últimas semanas no has dormido ni con Jack.

- ¡Elizabeth!

- Dudo mucho que no lo hagan –dice mientras bajo las escaleras –pero no te preocupes, nunca se escuchan ni lo que hablan, te lo aseguro.

- Estás loca –le digo y entro de nuevo al camarote, Jack ya está dormido, y con la botella de ron que le regalé antes de irme vacía en sus manos, me quito el pantalón de cuero y me quedo con la camisa larga, me recuesto a lado de Jack y lo abrazo, no mucho y despierta.

- Pensé que ya habías tirado por la popa –me dice con un acento ebrio.

- Que gracioso, James –le digo y me abraza.

- No me abandones… por favor… toda mi vida se la han pasado abandonándome, Katherine, mi padre, mi madre, mi abuela… mis tripulaciones, amigos… pretendo y actúo como si no me doliera, pero lo hace… no quiero que tú lo hagas… por favor –me dice y me estrecha fuerte, hago que me miré.

- No lo aré… te lo prometo –le digo y lo beso.

Me sujeta del rostro, sonriendo, mientras besa mis labios, casi comiéndose mi boca, paseándose con su lengua por toda ella, empujándome con su mano en mi cabeza más hacia él, mordiendo mi labio en el proceso, profundizo el beso, haciéndolo gemir, su respiración acelera. Su otra mano se clava en mi espalda reteniéndome y presionándome contra él. Juega con su lengua y la mía, me levanta y lo acorralo a la cama. Me toma del trasero y aprieta mis glúteos con sus fuertes y largos dedos, jadeo en su boca.  
– Joder, Katy… me estas volviendo loco –sonrió. Me acomoda sobre la cama, recostándome mientras se posiciona en mí, libero mis brazos, para ofrecerle mi cuerpo, se arrodilla y me quita la camisa arrojándola al suelo, le ayudo a despojarse de sus vestiduras, introduce sus manos contra la tela de mis bragas a cada extremo de mis caderas, y las quita, mientras besa mi vientre con ternura. Tira de ellas hasta el suelo, mira con lujuria mis pechos, y presiona con su mano mi seno derecho, acariciando y estimulando mi pezón, el otro es besado con ternura, chupa y mordisquea mi piel, su erección va creciendo presionando en mi zona intima, se gira haciéndome sentar, me separo de él. Mira sorprendido, toma mis manos para hacerme acariciar su pecho y abdomen hasta llegar a su miembro, mira con especulación, sujeta mis manos rodeándolas en su miembro haciéndome moverlas hacia arriba y abajo, jadea, y cierra los ojos arqueando la cabeza, dejando caer sus rubias rastas, quita sus manos dejándome sola, flexiona sus caderas un poco más en mi mano y lo siento más apretado. Un gemido escapa de las profundidades de su garganta. Su boca se abre ligeramente a medida que su respiración aumenta. Me lleno de valentía o lujuria, me inclino hasta él y grita al sentir mis labios rozar su piel, tentativamente chupo, deslizando mi legua sobre la punta. Sus ojos se abren, lo hago con más fuerza, es suave y duro a la vez. Gime y cierra los ojos de nuevo. Giro mi lengua alrededor, y él flexiona sus caderas, sus ojos nuevamente abiertos y encendidos por el calor, sus dientes apretados y flexiona empujando en mi boca, me apoyo en sus piernas cada vez más tensas. Aprieta mi cabello y se mueve.

– Oh Dios… –murmura. Envuelvo mis dientes detrás de mi boca alrededor de él. Su aliento ruge entre sus dientes gimiendo de nuevo. Lo siento en la parte posterior de mi garganta y luego de nuevo en el frente. Mi lengua gira alrededor de su final. De verdad no sabía que dar placer seria así, pero le demuestro que aunque sea extraño, me gusta. Él es realmente esplendido.  
– Cielos, Katherine detente… no puedo más… –el tono entrecortado es una advertencia.  
– ¡Detente o me iré en tu boca! –flexiona sus caderas una vez más, sus ojos cautelosos y llenos de obscena necesidad. Si quiere que deje de hacerlo, ¿por qué sigue sujetando mi cabello? Reí tras mis pensamientos, presionando involuntariamente con más fuerza, desnudo inconscientemente mis dientes. Eso lo envía al límite. Grita y se queda quieto y puedo sentir el salado líquido rebosando en mi garganta. Trago o me ahogo, así de fácil.

Entonces trago rápidamente. Ugh… no estoy muy segura de lo que hago. Lo miro, se inclina jadeando bruscamente, lo observo inocentemente evitando reír.  
– ¿No tienes nauseas? –pregunta encarándome asombrado. Me encojo de hombros, piensa eso por mi nivel social –eso estuvo muy bien, Katherine. Nunca lo habías hecho… –frunce el ceño –no debiste hacerlo…  
– ¿No te gusto? –me mira con ojos bien abiertos.  
– Dios… Katherine… estuvo excelente. Como me preguntas eso?… Ahhg –muerde su labio. Sonrió con una pequeña matiz de orgullo en mi expresión y muerdo mi labio conscientemente. Me mira de manera valorativa.  
– Me gustaría retribuírtelo, te deseo demasiado –me toma de la cintura y me hace sentar sobre él, sintiendo su miembro domesticadamente erecto entrar, gimo, me hace moverme, dolorosamente dulce, arqueo mi pecho y cabeza hacia atrás, recorre de mi clavícula a mi vientre con sus manos. Se gira quedando sobre mí ahora. Me besa, me pierdo en su boca, y acuna mi cabeza, su lengua explorando la mía. Tiemblo en sus brazos, sus ojos llenos de excitación se clavan en los míos, y sonríe. Toma mi barbilla alzándola para alcanzar mi garganta y besar mi cuello, deslizando sus labios lamiendo, chupando y mordisqueando, mi cuerpo demanda atención. Gimo. Baja sus manos acariciando por sobre mis pechos, mientras sus labios permanecen saboreando mi cuello. Comienza la travesía más placentera, de camino de besos por todo mi cuerpo, siguiendo sus manos. Nuevamente besa y mordisquea dulcemente mis senos, y mis pezones son chupados tiernamente. Mis caderas se balancean y mueven a su voluntad, al ritmo de su boca en mí y aruño su espalda y aprieto las sabanas desesperadamente. Llega a mi ombligo, roza mi vientre con sus dientes. Me arqueo, dirigiendo instintivamente mi cuerpo hacia él. Me sujeto de sus hombros.  
– Oh, cuanto te extrañe, amor –dice y suspira, la palabra me ha calado un poco. Siento su aliento caliente en mi piel, es ardiente y me hace sudar. Mi ser arde bajo su boca. Aruño la cabecera –eres tan dulce –susurra. Desliza su nariz por mi vientre hasta mi intimidad, mordiéndome suavemente, jugueteado con su lengua. Sé a dónde se dirige, pero supongo que merezco la tortura, aunque me muera de vergüenza y me mortifique, se sienta, y besa de mis tobillos hasta mis muslos, primero el izquierdo y luego el derecho para entonces, lamer mí entre pierna. Gimo. Aprieto los ojos, sofocando mis reacciones, me pongo más rígida y tensa. Convulsiono gimiendo, las sensaciones son demasiado excitantes, separa mis muslos mientras lo hace. Desliza su nariz por mi sexo, tan dulce que me retuerzo, abro mi boca aminorando mi respiración, y los latidos a niveles críticos. Empuja su nariz en mí y aspira. Me ruborizo por todas partes, sintiendo desvanecer e instantáneamente cierro los ojos. No puedo mirar. Lame suavemente la longitud.  
– Mmm… –musito jadeando. Oh Diablos. Tira del poco vello púbico con suavidad. Gimo, Sollozando casi como ruego.  
–Me gusta –susurra mientras me lame de arriba abajo. Su lengua empieza lentamente a hacer círculos en mi clítoris mientras sostiene mis muslos.  
–¡Ahhh! –gimo sin permiso mientras mi cuerpo se arquea y convulsiona bajo el toque de su lengua, en parte de que su barba me hace cosquillas.  
Mantiene la incesante tortura, sin compasión. Pierdo todo sentido sobre mi misma, muerdo mis labios para no decir incoherencias, mis piernas están cada vez más rígidas, siento una escalofriante concentración de calor allí, desliza su dedo en mi interior, y gruñe.  
– La princesa de Inglaterra luce insaciable… –dice. Oh Dios, Es demasiado, el gira su dedo, tirando de mí, repitiendo sus acciones con su lengua y gimo. Mi cuerpo pide ayuda, ya no resisto. Introduce con fuerza, entrando y saliendo. Ya no lo reprimo más, pierdo la razón mediante mi límite, retorciéndome en mi interior una y otra vez. Grito perdiendo fuerza mientras mí orgasmo se apodera de mí y hace la conciencia errónea y perdida.  
Lentamente se acomoda sobre mí y empieza a moverse. La presencia es intrusiva y sólida, exquisita. La sensación es dolorosa y dulce, fuerte y suave. Implacable, en movimiento sobre mí, moviéndose cada vez más rápido, besándonos mientras se deja llevar en mi interior, el movimiento es rítmico y yo lo mantengo recibiendo sus descargas de placer y sintiendo la lujuria con que me embiste. Hasta estar de nuevo en mi punto. Gimo. Me desarmo debajo de él.  
–Sí, así –susurra, gime cuando llega a su clímax, apretándose contra mí. Luego se queda quieto, su cuerpo rígido. Colapsando sobre mí, siento su peso, apretándome. Se apoya en sus codos y me mira con esos brillantes e intensos ojos marrones. También extrañe esa mirada casi como de agradecimiento.  
Me da un beso en la frente. Y acaricia mi cabello. Se retira exquisitamente de mi ser. Me estremezco, lo hace tan despacio que me aferro con mis uñas de sus brazos, hace una movimiento de caderas, sonríe y acaricia el punto sensible en mí, haciéndome gemir una versión poco entendible y torca de su nombre. Jadea y sisea disfrutando de mi respuesta. Se recuesta a mi lado y entrelaza su mano en la mía. Suspiro y cierro los ojos.  
Me quedaría así, solo hasta que yo llegue a aceptar mis sentimientos por Jack. Suspiro exhausta, me aferro a su pecho y poco a poco nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

Continue...


	8. Posible Adios

Perdón por la pequeñísima tardanza... esté será el final... pero también el comienzo de una nueva historia.

**DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

**TAL VEZ NO HOY, PERO SÍ MAÑANA.**

Jack.

Despierto con la luz del molesto sol entrando por la ventana, lo ignoro y giro a mi derecha para poder abrazarla. Pero no está. Me levanto alarmado, me pongo mis prendas y corro a buscarla. No está. En estribor, me asomo por la orilla del barco, el bote salvavidas del barco está en el agua, a unos veinte metros de nosotros. Katherine está en él, está de espaldas.

- Se ha ido, Capitán –murmura Gibbs.

- No… no puede ser –suspiro y al segundo me alarmo – ¡Katherine! –grito – ¡vuelve! ¡Katherine!… por favor.

- ¿Capitán?

- ¡Den vuelta y síganla! –le digo cuando su bote ya va a más metros por delante –no puedo creerlo.

- Tranquilo, la volverá a ver.

- ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo solo ella lo quiera? ¿o cada que yo la secuestre? –exclamo.

- Mejor miré al frente.

- Elizabeth va con ella, Jack… no te quiso despertar –dice Turner tocando mi hombro –al parecer si te importa.

- Y mucho.

La parada en el pequeño muelle de la isla se me hiso eterno, solo hasta que toqué tierra firme, caminé hasta donde estaba Katherine, casi corriendo, hasta toparme con ella. No me mira en absoluto ¿ahora qué te hice, princesa? Caminamos hasta la cabaña de Kalypso, después de Swan y Katherine, solo Turner y yo entramos. No hay nadie. Aunque no es muy necesario hablar para que la bruja aparezca. Unos pasos se escuchan por las escaleras y la morena aparece.

- Visitas… que conveniente –nos mira –vaya, vaya, vaya… pero si es el capitán Jack Sparrow y sus amigos ¿qué los trae por aquí? díganme ¿quién viene? –pregunta mientras se sienta en su escritorio.

- Yo –dice Kate.

- Vaya –exclama al verla –si no me equivoco, ese Katherine Breton, la princesa de Inglaterra, ¿quieres que vea tu futuro o algo por el estilo? No te juzgaré mal.

- No… vengo porque quiero que me separé de alguien.

- Y no es ya Jack… ¿quién es? ¿tú hermano?

- Así es –le responde, Kalypso toma su mano y cierra los ojos, cuando los vuelve a abrir los tiene llorosos.

- Oh, mi niña, Jack… como siento la pérdida de su hijo –dice, miro a Katherine, la cual solo aprieta la quijada y pasa su mano discretamente por su pómulo –pero es del pasado, eso se logrará dentro de más años.

- Kalypso, solo quiero que me separes de Françoise, mis padres nos dijeron que solo tú podrías…

- Shht –la calla –tus padres vinieron cuando lo supieron, pero esa era una consecuencia por beber de esos… cálices, el que sus hijos sean igual que ellos de jóvenes, aventureros por las aguas del mar, heredando sus dones… tú y tu hermano estarán separados del dolor compartido, pero no de los presentimientos mutuos –abre la palma de la mano de Katherine y con una daga hace un corte, hago un gesto de dolor, toma la sangre y la pone en un frasco demasiado pequeño con arena, el cual no tarda en mancharse por la cantidad, lo cierra y se lo entrega –cuando quiebres este trozo de cristal lo que pedirás se cumplirá.

- ¿Segura? –le pregunta, toma el frasco y lo rompe con el puño, con la mano herida. Abre el puño y lo único que ahora hay es sangre y una cicatriz.

- Mándale saludos a la reina, y a tu hermano –le dice Kalypso, Kate agradece con un simple gesto, da la espalda y sale del lugar, corro hacia ella.

- ¿Por qué? –la acorralo contra una roca – ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

- No quería que lo supieras –murmura, no me mira a los ojos.

- Creí que en verdad te estabas yendo.

- Te prometí que no me iría, Jack.

- No me es suficiente ¿por qué no me dijiste lo de nuestro hijo?

- No quería que le tomarás importancia.

Comienza a llorar.  
_¡Por Dios, está llorando!_

- No quería recordarlo ¡sufrí todos esos días, fue doloroso física y mentalmente, Jack!

- Shht, tranquila –la abrazo –tranquila… lo lamento… ¿cuánto tenías y… qué era?

- Esa pequeña tenía dos meses –murmura entrecortadamente.

- ¡Rayos!… apuesto a que nuestra pequeña hubiese sido igual de hermosa que su madre –le digo, escucho una pequeña risa –ven, debemos regresar a nuestro curso –le digo, se limpia el rostro y acepta tomar mi brazo –al menos Kalypso no dio una indirecta.

- ¿De qué hablas? –pregunta mientras seguimos el camino.

- De que al parecer seguiremos juntos, y años delante tendremos hijos.

- Sí, al parecer ya estoy encadenada a ti.

- ¿Encadenada? No es mala idea.

- Ni se te ocurra –murmura antes de subir al barco.

* * *

Katherine.

Va un año y meses de navío, y al parecer a Jack no le causa mucha gracia que le mencionen los trece años en deuda y los cien más quede debe servir a Jones, hace dos semanas volvimos con Kalypso por algunos mapas, y ahora que vamos de regreso a mar abierto, ya es el segundo ataque que recibimos, no han logrado derribar el barco, pero supongo que uno más y nos hunden. Aunque pensándolo bien. Si al rescatar a Jack, hace medio mes, de una isla, no nos hubiésemos enterado que porta con el corazón de Davy Jones… nada de esto estaría pasando. Así El Holandés Errante no nos estaría siguiendo. Por esa razón vamos de regreso a la isla de donde está Kalypso, ahí podremos estar seguros por un tiempo, solo faltan unas horas. Claro. Si es que logramos llegar.

Se escucha otro cañonazo gracias al El Holandés. Seguro nos hundiremos. Todos comienzan a desalojar el barco, los últimos en bajar somos Jack, Elizabeth, William y yo.

- ¡Rápido! –grita Turner, me toma del brazo, corremos y subimos al bote salvavidas antes de que el barco termine hundiéndose, apenas miraría atrás cuando Turner me detiene, él mira extraño hacia el barco, trato de mirar pero no me deja, me toma de la mejilla y me besa nada común.

- ¿Will? –lo miro extraño.

Cuando miro hacia el barco Jack sigue en él mientras una bestia sale del mar, la mascota de Jones. "El Kraken". Elizabeth sube al bote. Pero mirarla no evita que continúe mi vista al barco, los tentáculos lo envuelven.

¡Y Jack sigue en él!

William me abraza y solo cubro mis ojos después de ver como se tragan el barco. Eso fue inesperado ¿era necesario hundir a Jack también? ¿Por qué?

- Al menos fue justo… El Capitán se hundió con su propia nave –comenta Gibbs.

Nadie más hace otro comentario. Cuando llegamos con Kalypso, esta no necesita que le digamos lo que sucedió, ella ya lo sabe, después de tomar lugares, el silencio es tan vigente que las olas del mar se escuchan adentro.

- Debemos buscar a Jack –comienza William.

- Jack salto en vano a la boca del Kraken –dice Gibbs.

- Está muerto –murmuro.

- No, Katherine –me dice Kalypso –él ahora está en el mundo de Davy, aún está vivo.

- ¡Hay que rescatar a Jack! –dice William –yo iré.

- ¿Quién más lo hará? –pregunta Kalypso.

- Yo –dice Gibbs, de ahí le siguen otros hombres.

- Yo lo haré –habla Elizabeth después de quitarse su aire culpable.

- Y yo –termino.

- Bien… pero para navegar por el Reino de Davy Jones se necesita un buen capitán –dice Kalypso, las escaleras rechinan, Barbossa baja por ellas.

- Y díganme ¿qué fue lo que le pasó a mi nave?

* * *

**Espero que las despedidas no sean para siempre.**

- Por lo pronto… Katherine, tendrás que regresar a Inglaterra, pero no debemos perder contacto por ningún motivo –me dice Elizabeth mientras nos despedimos.

- Cualquier novedad háganmela saber, estaremos pendientes.

- Sé que sí –me dice, le doy un fuerte abrazo y subo al barco.

Estoy a dos meses lejos de casa, para estas fechas, regresaré en navidad. Nunca dejé de contar los días, pue debo estar pendiente de todo, no puedo quedarme sin conocimiento alguno. Y en cuanto a mis asuntos, tendré que esperar a que los mensajeros me envíen sus notas, lo cual conlleva a ir de vez en cuando a los bares y toparme con cualquier novedad del mar, porque apuesto a que una vez que vuelva al castillo… no me soltarán por un tiempo.

¿Un viaje largo? Podría decirse que me ha sido tedioso, pues casi soy capaz de apuntar en un diario y llenarlo de todas la preguntas que les tengo a mis padres… no… de hecho estoy empezando a apuntar, pues aproximadamente llegaremos a Inglaterra al amanecer.

**o** _¿Por qué no envejecen?_

**o** _¿Por qué tuve que ir con Kalypso?_

**o** _¿Cómo sabe que ustedes investigaban las aguas marinas en su juventud?_

**o** _¿Quién rayos son?_

**o** _Y gracias a ustedes ¿qué es lo que somos?_

- Espero que me contesten como regalo de nochebuena y navidad –murmuro en mis adentros, me recuesto en la camilla y me quedo dormida después de hacer mi pedido para cuando llegara a casa, espero que no haya ningún problema.

Llegando al muelle tomo una capucha de algún lugar y bajo del barco, camino hasta un puesto de las orillas y me encuentro con Mupt, mi azabache. Le pago a quien lo trajo, lo monto y hago camino al castillo, en cuanto ven al caballo abren las rejas del castillo y entro. Mupt continua con su caminata hasta la entrada principal, donde un hombre corre hacia ella, detrás de él llegan otros dos y una mujer. Bajo del caballo con ayuda del primero y me levanto la capucha.

- ¡Gracias a Dios que estás aquí, Katherine! –exclama Franco mientras me abraza.

- A un lado, muchacho –escucho a mi padre, él y madre casi me tumban de un gran abrazo.

- ¡Dos años y medio Katherina! –exclama mi madre –y decidiste llegar en navidad, no en año nuevo –me dice.

- Bueno, mamá… la espera debía valer la pena ¿no crees?

- Querida, debemos prepararte para la cena de esta noche ¡para a fiesta de año nuevo!

- Por cierto… debes abrir tus regalos –dice Françoise, unos pasillos más y llegamos a la sala principal, la cual está ocupada por un gran árbol navideño y cinco cajas debajo de él.

- Adelante –me dice mi padre.

- No es por molestar… pero ¿podrían mandarlos a mi habitación mientras tomo una ducha?

Después de la larga ducha me pongo mi vestido para la cena de Año Nuevo, pero antes de salir abro mis regalos. Una de las cinco cajas, es pequeña, dentro hay un dije con la letra **_K_** y otro con la letra **_J_**, Francoise es quien me ha dado este regalo.

**_"Sé que lo volverás a ver, Katy"_**

Los otros regalos son de mis padres, dos son vestidos y otro es un morral grande de cuero.

**"Para tus próximas aventuras"** Dice la nota.

Aun no puedo creer que mis padres se hayan conocido por navegar en el mar. Que los dos fuesen adolescentes rebeldes y que después de tiempo los presentarán en este mismo castillo pensando que eran desconocidos. Que los dos bebieran de famosos cálices de la inmortalidad. ¡Es completamente absurdo! ¿Qué cuando se den cuenta de que no envejecen, de que no pueden morir tan pronto como deseen? Y que gracias a ellos sus hijos tampoco. ¡Increíblemente absurdo! ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué toda la vida tendré veintidós?

La última caja es muy grande, debe ser de mi difunto abuelo, de la navidad pasada antes de morir. Lo abro. Es una buena colección de libros sobre historia, barcos, humanidad… pero más sobre barcos y el curso del mar. Tiene una nota.

_**"Bienvenida a los territorios del mar, mi querida nieta. Porque una vez que entres, no habrá escapatoria. espero que continúes aliándote con Teague Sparrow, te será de ayuda, también te encontrarás con más amigos míos y de tu madre...**_

_**Disfruta tu vida. Que tu juventud será eterna"**_

* * *

Aquí termina la historia, pero no literalmente... aun nos falta rescatar a Jack, o al menos a William y Elizabeth, pues alguien estará ocupada legalizando algunos asuntos.

_**Recuerden comentar, ¡quiero saber que opinan! no olviden dar fav y follow, pero más reviews!**_

_**Saludos y gracias por seguir leyendo.**_


	9. Veintiocho Años

Perdón por la pequeñísima tardanza...

**DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

**Gran Bretaña, 1738. Reinado de la casa Hannover, siete años después.**

Hela.

Son casi las siete de la mañana, después de revisar el clima (cielo completamente gris y aire frio) y de tomar una ducha camino para elegir mi atuendo de hoy. Pantalones de cuero y una camisa blanca elegantemente fajada con mi chaleco. Abro la puerta, primero vigilo el área para ver si nadie vigila, salgo discretamente, antes de dar un paso más alguien carraspea.

- Solo cuide sus espaldas princesa.

- Gracias, Thomas.

* * *

De nuevo he empezado a leer otro libro de la biblioteca, tomo unos cuatro y regreso a mí habitación. No he parado de leer e investigar ni de hacer expediciones a lugares nuevos durante los últimos años, aunque hace unas semanas recibí una carta de Elizabeth, solo contándome lo bien que les va a ella y a William, pero nada de…

Alguien toca la puerta.

- Hija ¿puedo pasar?

- Adelante.

- ¿Ya has escuchado lo rumores del reino español?

- No –respondo.

Levanto la vista de mi libro y veo a mi gordo y viejo padre, no sé por qué decidió envejecer, pero esto ni a Franco, ni a mí y menos a mi madre le parece que haya tomado esa decisión, ahora luce como los cincuenta años que en realidad tiene.

- ¿De qué tratan?

- Están buscando la fuente de la juventud.

- ¿La misma que tú visitaste?

- Así es.

- ¿Por qué decidiste envejecer?

- Porque yo ya disfrute de todo lo que la vida me dio… si no discutí está mañana con tu madre no lo aré contigo ahora mismo –dice, calma su enfado, cierra la puerta, se sienta y continua –está mañana habrá una ejecución, por si te interesa asistir… y sobre lo de la fuente… necesito que alguien guíe una buena embarcación hacia ella, o los españoles la destruirán con sus creencias.

- ¿Y para que necesito saber eso?

- Porque quiero que vayas a esa excursión, que la vigiles, Héctor irá contigo, pero antes, estamos reuniendo unas cuantas personas, a las diez después del almuerzo te pediré que vayas en busca de alguien que conozca esos lugares.

- Será una tarea fácil -continuo con mi libro.

- Sé que sí, por eso quiero que vayas, hija, quiero que eviten su destrucción.

- Aré lo que pueda… ¿irá Françoise?

- Dijo que quería estar a cargo mientras no estuvieras… ¿Qué tal te fue visitando al rey de España?

- Es un niño caprichoso.

- Bueno, esperemos que no hayas causado ningún problema.

- Esta vez no… creo –murmuro mientras giro el único añillo que porto.

- ¡Ana Katherine Von Hannover Breton! –llama mi atención.

- ¿Qué? No puede superar que mi corazón (o mi dinero) no le puedan pertenecer a él… y no es necesario que me llames por mi nombre completo.

- Françoise lo arreglara.

- Ah… perfecto, entonces… los veo en el almuerzo.

- Te esperaremos, espero que recuerdes la historia de la fuente al derecho y al revés –besa mi frente y se va, abre la puerta de nuevo –no quiero que te pierdas el desayuno, mejor ven ya.

- Está bien –le digo, cierra la puerta, dejo mi libro a un lado, tomo mis botas y comienzo a ponérmelas, una de las cintas se atora, veo el objeto que estorba, es el anillo que me dio Jack días antes de ver como el Kraken se lo tragaba. Un pequeño aro dorado con pequeñísimas fibras de esmeralda incrustados… un anillo con el cual estoy segura de que lo compro con alguna de mis monedas de oro.

Termino de arreglarme y me dirijo hacia el comedor principal, donde ya están todos.

- Buen día –saludo al entrar y los demás responden, las damas de la nobleza (que ni si quiera lo son un poco) solo me miran criticando mi atuendo, un hábito común en ellas, me siento junto a Françoise y comienza el almuerzo.

- ¿Padre ya te lo dijo?

- ¿El qué?

- Sobre la fuente.

- Oh… sí, ya lo hiso –respondo – ¿por qué no irás?

- Quiero quedarme a ocupar mis tareas, acabo de regresar de Alemania, creo que es justo quedarme con nuestros padres mientras no estás aquí.

- Me diste en el blanco.

- Lo sé… también quiero visitar a Carlota… por cierto, te traje postres… creo que…

- Katherine, Françoise, en la mesa nos se habla con un tono tan notorio –reprime la reina.

- Perdón madre.

- ¿Qué era tan interesante, muchachos? –pregunta el rey.

- Le decía a Katherine que dejé sus postres alemanes en la mesa del pequeño comedor.

- Oh, bueno, esperemos que no llegue yo primero –dice y reímos.

Terminando el almuerzo me dirijo por al otro comedor, la mesa en hilera está repleta de postres, panes, fruta y galletas. Absolutamente alguien me ha consentido. En medio de la mesa hay una nota.

_"Espero que no sigas tan deprimida y amargada por la muerte de Jack… en fin, Katherine, el azúcar siempre te levanta el ánimo"_

Tomo un bollo relleno y me dirijo a mi habitación a continuar con mi lectura. Definitivamente el cerebro me explotará… o al menos eso dice mi hermano. Después de un tiempo de lectura escucho que alguien toca la puerta. Y por la manera en que lo hace, debe ser Thomas.

- ¿Quién?

- Soy Thomas, princesa.

Lo sabía.

- Adelante.

- Perdón por interrumpirte, pero como una de las consejeras y mano derecha de tu padre…

- Guárdate los títulos… ¿qué sucede?

- Capturaron a un pirata muy buscado y su padre las solicita en el comedor para lo de la expedición.

- ¿Comedor? ¿no es donde están todos mis postres?

- Ups –dice, me levanto y salgo de la habitación sin prisa, unos escoltas junto con Thomas me acompañan hasta el comedor, y mientras camino por los pasillos con decidido carácter, desato mis nervios girando mi anillo, me detengo en la puerta, mantengo mi estatus firme y entro, espero no tener que ejecutar a nadie esta vez. Camino y miro hacia enfrente. No lo demuestro. Pero el alma se me cae a los pies, aunque en cuanto nuestras miradas chocan mi sarcasmo común y mi felicidad se desatan, pero solo muestro una cara seria. Los soldados escoltan el área, mi padre se sienta en su silla, yo me paro a su derecha y sus jueces a nuestro lado. Jack me mira sorprendido.

- Tú debes ser Jack Sparrow –dice mi tío, el duque Wilson.

- Creo que por ahí omitió un "Capitán".

- Oí mucho de ti –comienza mi padre –y tú ya sabes quién soy.

- Muy vagamente ¿le robé… dinero alguna vez?

- Estás en presencia de la princesa Ana Katherine Von Hannover Breton, consejera, mano derecha e hija de él, Georg Augustus, duque y tesorero mayor, rey de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda, y tu rey –hace algunas caras y se queda pensando.

- Hum, creo que no me suena, excepto por la ella.

- Escuché que has venido a Londres a procurar gente para tu nave –dice modestamente mi padre.

- Puros rumores, no es cierto.

- ¿Entonces es mentira que tu nombre es Jack Sparrow?

- El nombre es real pero no vine en busca de gente esa es… otra persona.

- Ah, otra persona llamada Jack Sparrow –me mira mi padre –han perdido tiempo, vayan y capturen al verdadero y desháganse del impostor.

- No, no, no –comienza Jack

- Padre espera –le digo.

- Sí, hágale caso a Katy –me mira alarmado mientras suena las cadenas –perdón a la señorita Katherine.

- Pero…

- No, esperen, un momento, un momento, lo diré otra vez: Soy Jack Sparrow, el original y único, y hoy si vine a Londres –dice mientras se mueve y hace sonar las cadenas.

- Entonces has venido por una tripulación para realizar un viaje a la fuente de la juventud ¡Hija! –me llama fastidiado por el ruido.

- Las cadenas –digo y los soldados me miran – ¿qué esperan? Quítenlas ¡ahora! –exclamo con carácter al ver que no reaccionan.

- Uy, por favor –dice Jack.

- Sabemos que tienes posesión de un mapa –dice Ritz.

- Que confisquen el mapa y envíenlo a la horca.

- Wilson, en este caso a usted no se le dará el poder de ordenar nada a muerte ni contra la inquisición para el Capitán Sparrow –le digo.

- ¡Bien!

- Muéstreme el mapa –le dice el rey.

- Claro –dice Jack, comienza a revisar su saco –al parecer lo extravié –se levanta y camina.

- ¡Señor Jack! –le llamo la atención y mi padre solo me mira, al igual que Jack, luego se distrae con los postres –si usted no tiene el mapa, entonces ¿cómo fue posible que los españoles encontraran la ubicación de La Fuente de la juventud?

- ¿Y sabes lo que significa eso? –exclama mi padre – ¡no dejaré que un melancólico monarca español o lo que sea la consiga, jamás! –exclama, y por cada palabra golpea la mesa exaltándonos a Jack y a mí mientras Jack escoge algún dulce. Toma una fresa, mientras se la come me mira, luego la traga.

- ¿Sabes cómo llegar a la fuente? –pregunto antes de que Ritz o haga.

- ¡Por supuesto, mírame! –dice, toma una servilleta y la lanza al suelo.

- El que navegues una tripulación no significa que podemos confiar en ti.

- Hum… con su permiso altecita –empieza Jack – ¿usted va a proporcionar una nave con tripulación?

- Y… un capitán –le dice mi padre, dos hombres abren las puertas a nuestra derecha y Héctor Barbossa aparece.

- Señor, mi lady, buenas tardes –entra, Jack lo mira mal, recuerdo que en una carta Elizabeth mencionó que él perdió el Perla –perdone el atrevimiento, pero ¿por qué ese hombre no está encadenado?

- Por órdenes mías, Barbossa –le digo.

- Que lo apresen de inmediato, señorita Katherine.

- En el centro de mi palacio no es necesario –dice mi padre, después de ver la molestia de Barbossa, nos sonríe a Jack y a mí.

- Ah, Héctor –empieza Jack –que gusto que aun compañero pirata de le vaya bien en la vida.

- Claro, una genuina minoridad y protección de la corona… y de la hija del rey –acomoda modestamente sus risos.

- Y espero que tu segundo trabajo lo hagas bien… pero dime antes –se acomoda amenazante – ¿qué le pasó a mi amado perla?

- ¡Perdí el Perla junto con esta pierna! –exclama Barbossa subiendo su madera a la mesa.

- ¿Perrrdiste el Perla?

- Sí, lo defendí con valentía y ardor pero al final se hundió –le dice, Jack lo mira con coraje y se brinca sobre la mesa para golpear a Héctor, pero no lo logra, los guardias lo detienen.

- No lo perdiste como debe ser o te hubieras hundido con él.

- Capitán Barbossa, Katherine –comienza mi padre –por cada minuto que los tengo aquí los españoles nos gana distancia, confío plenamente en su victoria y en recompensa tendrá el rango que desea.

- Con servirle es suficiente señor –dice Héctor.

- Usted, señor, ha caído bajo.

- Hum, Jack nuestro tiempo se termina ¿dime que tiene de malo unirse al lado ganador? Y ciertamente conoces a gente fina –le dice y me mira.

- Todo lo entiendo bien –le dice Jack –excepto la peluca –termina y golpea a sus dos escoltas, les quita los rifles y dispara al candelabro mientras los demás soldados se hacen baraja tras él. se sube a la mesa y tumba todo mientras corre por ella, después salta y toma un merengue del candelabro, se trepa al balcón, come del postre y corre.

- ¿Se está escapando? –pregunta mi padre.

- Déjemelo a mí –le dice Barbossa.

- Lo acompaño.

- Mejor quédese aquí, princesa, estará más segura en el castillo.

- No era una pregunta –salgo del salón – ¡Todos, atención, quiero que encuentren a ese pirata y lo quiero ahora! –exclamo mientras bajo las escaleras, veo a Jack pasar por un lado mío, algunos guardias y yo corremos tras de él, para cuando entramos a la única habitación disponible, él ya no estaba, solo la ventana abierta, Thomas se asoma.

- ¡Búsquenlo! –les grita, pero él no se queda sin dejar de mirar –los sabía –dice, se escucha el rasgar de una tela, me asomo, Jack está a punto de caer, Thomas alza la espada y corta la soga de la bandera, no miro adonde cae.

- ¡Rayos, Thomas! –exclamo, corro hacia los pasillos hasta salir del castillo, tomo una capucha y me la pongo para no ser reconocida.

Monto a mi azabache, cabalgo por unos pasillos y salgo a la persecución en el pueblo, unos cuantos hombres van por delante, siguiendo a Jack sobre una carreta de carbón. Un hombre dispara a la lámpara de aceite y hace que el carbón hierva, dejando caer algunas piedras encendidas de la carreta. Tumba a un hombre de ella y suelta más piedras, pero eso no nos detiene, seguimos cabalgando, pasa bajo un puente y suelta todo el carbón encendido, dejando el suelo cubierto de llamas, lo caballos se detienen.

- Tendrás que saltar, Mupt –le digo, aunque la carreta ya va más delante perseguida por algunos guardias, Mupt salta y se detiene en cuanto escucha un disparo, un soldado cae muerto al piso, frente a mi está Jack, y de una orilla aparece Teague.

- Hola, Jackie.

- Hum, hola, pa' –dice este, Teague me mira, me quito la capucha.

- La carrera fue buena mientras duró –reí. Bajo del caballo y me acerco a Teague –que bueno vernos de nuevo, tío Sparrow.

- Lo mismo digo después de siete años, señorita –me da un fuerte abrazo.

- ¿Katherine? –escucho su voz ronca.

- Hola, Jack.

* * *

_**Recuerden comentar, ¡quiero saber que opinan! no olviden dar fav y follow, pero más reviews!**_

_**Saludos y gracias por seguir leyendo.**_


	10. De Camino

Perdón por la pequeñísima tardanza...

**DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

**De Vuelta**

- ¿Katherine? –escucho su voz ronca.

- Hola, Jack –le digo, Teague sonríe y entra al bar, le sonrío a Jack y este rápido se acerca y me besa –te creí muerto –le digo al tomar aire, toma mi mano izquierda, mira mi anillo.

- Una propuesta es una promesa –dice y sonríe, yo no –solo mírate, estás más alta, terminaste de madurar, luces tan intelectual como siempre, tienes poder sobre la política y tienes el cabello demasiado largo –dice al jalar de mí coleta, acaricia mi mejilla –y tu belleza sigue vigente –le doy con el puño en el brazo –estás más fuerte.

- Tengo casi veintiocho, Jack, eso no significa que ya me deba poner vieja y fea… los años me favorecen, y el entrenamiento también –me pongo la capucha y entramos al bar, las risas de prostitutas y la música están al cien por ciento a pesar del clima… acogedor. Fuimos a sentarnos después de pedir unas cervezas.

- Oí que buscas una tripulación.

- Si tanto lo dicen, debe ser verdad.

- Oí a donde te diriges, a La Fuente.

- ¿Ya estuviste ahí?

- ¿Crees que mi cara ya estuvo en La Fuente de la Juventud? –pregunta Teague, casi escupo mi cerveza.

- Bueno, depende de la luz.

- Hijo, la fuente requiere de ciertos rituales profanos, sería bueno que Katy te acompañara, ella conoce bien la historia ¿verdad, hija?

- Se necesita de unos cálices –le digo.

- En el mapa venía un cáliz.

- Sí, pero se necesitan dos –dice Teague.

- Son del barco de Ponce de León.

- Son de plata, necesitas los dos.

- ¿Para?

- El ritual, usa la cabeza, Jackie… averigua todos los detalles antes de zarpar.

- Oh, lo que quiero es zarpar, pero hace falta una nave.

- Los chicos de allá, al fondo –señalo.

- Esas personas tienen una nave –continua Teague –y justo ahora están reclutando marinos –Jack mira a los borrachos con prostitutas al fondo y vuelve la vista a nosotros –pero hay algo más, muchachos… te probará la fuente –chocamos los tarros y bebemos, Jack gira para seguir viendo a los marineros. Para cuando vuelve a girar recibe de mi parte un beso fugaz en la boca, mientras lo beso pongo el anillo en su mano, me separo y camino rápido para desaparecer al igual que Teague, dejándolo solo en el bar con cualquier mujerzuela o ex amante que se le aparezca, en fin, es libre de hacer lo que quiera, a estas circunstancias… ya sé quién más estará en busca de la fuente, y apuesto a que sus ojos caerán de nuevo en ella.

Para la noche, me reúno con Barbosa y su tripulación en un muelle, Gibbs está con ellos.

- … al final hay que pagar nuestros pecados… oh, señorita Katherine, bienvenida –dice Barbossa – ¿ya conoce al pueblerino Gibbs?

- Ya tuve el placer de navegar con él, gracias –estrecho su mano después de quitarme la capucha.

- ¡Señorita Breton! Jack estará feliz de verla.

- Preocupémonos en otras cosas, Gibbs –le digo.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasó, Barbossa?

- ¿Dónde está, Sparrow?

- Logró escapar.

- Ya voy retrasado, Gibbs, el _Providence_ va a zarpar al amanecer, y si no quieres amanecer con moscas en la boca más vale que hables ahora.

- Llévame contigo, no importa en qué dirección.

- ¿E ir adonde, Gibbs? ¿La fuente? Sí, es donde Jack piensa ir. ¿Tienes algo de interés que ofrecerme, Gibbs? ¿Cualquier cosa? –al ver que no responde Barbosa toma una soga, pero Gibbs saca un mapa, El Mapa –ahora entrégamelo –lo pide, pero el mapa es tirado al piso y quemado.

- ¡Gibbs!

- ¡Inepto!

- Tuve suficiente tiempo para estudiar esos círculos infernales, cada ruta, cada atajo, está todo aquí –señala su cabeza –tendrás que llevarme contigo.

- Ya eres parte de la marina de su majestad, Gibbs.

- Cualquier cosa que salga mal, señor Gibbs, yo seré la encargada de lanzarlo por la borda.

- No creo que la prometida de Jack Sparrow quiera lanzar a su tripulación al mar –dice nervioso, giro hacia él, la capucha solo deja ver mi sonrisa.

- ¿Y quién es su prometida, si se puede saber, señor Gibbs?

La mañana se ha vuelto tediosa, más después de despedirme de mis padres, y aún más de tener horas de navío sin mapa.

- Ah, señor Gibbs, ya que no hay un mapa ¿sería tan amable de darnos un curso?

- Hazme un favor –escucho –sírveme una copa.

- No, señor Gibbs, aquí somos corsees no piratas.

- Hágame un favor, haga su trabajo –le digo, el empieza a ver el mapa.

- Vamos en un curso correcto.

- No, usted está equivocado en medio de la nada –reprime Barbossa.

- Claro que no, mire –dice este señalando hacia el frente tres carabelas.

- Veamos –toma su mirador –son los españoles ¡preparen los cañones!

- Será una pérdida de tiempo, Capitán Barbossa –le digo –los españoles no perderán tiempo atacándonos, mejor hay que apresurarnos y llegar antes ¡de que la destruyan! ¿o me equivoco?

- ¡Guarden los cañones! Hay mejores cosas que hacer.

- Perdón, Capitán pero ¿le hará caso al a joven y dejará libre al enemigo?

- Está "joven" no viene solo a ser la cara bonita del barco, marinero, viene porque ella sabe cómo manejar perfectamente un barco sin mapa, o sin brújula. Así que más respeto.

- Lo lamento, Capitán.

Me alejo más del barco y me quedo a una orilla viendo el mar, dejo de ponerle atención a Barbossa, aunque no mucho y se acerca a mí.

- ¿Podemos hablar?

- Seguro –respondo.

- ¿Qué tanto sabe de esta fuente?

- Sé que antes de entrar en ella esta te pone a prueba, para que la magia de los cálices de plata funcione, se debe verter una lagrima de sirena en uno de ellos con el agua y el otro con solo agua de la fuente, quien beba el cáliz con la lagrima consumirá los años de vida del otro como años extra, casi provocando la inmortalidad.

- ¿Cree que sea cierto?

- A estas alturas, Capitán Barbossa… puedo creer en cualquier cosa.

- Su padre le ofreció su propio barco ¿por qué lo rechazó?

- Porque no me gustan estas tripulaciones.

- ¿Y cuál prefiere? –pregunta – ¿una incivilizada como la de Jack?

- No sería mala idea… pero en sí, sabe que tengo mi propio barco, yo solo digo a donde y ellos se encargan de navegar mientras yo trabajo, me parece mejor así.

- Pero no disfruta de aventuras.

- ¿Quién dice que no? El simple hecho de pasar por lugares prohibidos para ir a un simple lugar se vuelve una aventura.

* * *

_Recuerden comentar, **¡quiero saber QUÉ OPINAN! **no olviden dar fav y follow,** ¡pero MÁS REVIEWS!**_

_**Saludos y gracias por seguir leyendo.**_


	11. El Barco De Ponce

Perdón por la pequeñísima tardanza...

**DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

**Los Cálices**

Despierto por el ruido de pisadas de los marineros, reacomodo mi vestimenta y subo a cubierta, Barbossa está sentado a un lado de una mesa con mantel blanco y comida sobre ella, después de que los marinos y soldados me saludasen, Barbossa me mira.

- Adelante, princesa, la comida está servida.

- ¿Comida?

- Sí, al parecer duerme más de ocho horas.

- Supongo –tomo asiento y como algo de carne mientras observo el mar.

- Señor –comienza un soldado.

- ¿Sí?

- Capitán, señor lamento informarle de los rumores que se están formando en cuanto a nuestro destino.

- Cierra la boca y vete de aquí ¿no vez que interrumpes nuestra comida? –le dice Barbosa al soldado, aunque se levanta al ver que no lo hace – ¿no tomarás mi orden?

- No pretendo insultarlo, señor.

- ¿Y a qué temen los hombre, señor?

- White Cab Bay.

- Sí, White Cab Bay –se pone de pie y se acerca al timón –todos los marineros ineptos temen a ese hombre, y con razón, aunque pocos saben por qué, o se atreven a preguntar.

- ¿Lo que cuentan es cierto? –se acerca Gibbs.

- Di qué hace que tiemble tu corazón, Gibbs, o que hace perderse en el mundo de la fantasía.

- Sirenas ¿verdad? Capitán –pequeños disturbios comienzan con los marineros.

- ¡Sí! –exclama Barbossa –espectros, diabólicos peces hambrientos de carne fresca humana, pasaremos las aguas que habitan… cuida tu alma, Gibbs, lo demás pasará a ser de las sirenas, te devoran –termina, Gibbs traga saliva, los marineros se alborotan.

- ¡Hey, ya, tranquilos! –grita el coronel –reúnan su coraje o prepárense a enfrentar sus miedos.

- ¡Sálvense! –grita un hombre, corre y se tira al agua.

- ¡Hombre al agua!

- Giren el barco.

- ¡No! –reclama Héctor –es un desertor, caballeros, a ninguno le pediré más de lo que puede darme pero sí les cuestiono, somos hombres del rey ¿verdad?

- Sí.

- ¿No es esta su misión?

- Sí.

- No distinguí temor en los ojos de los españoles cuando paso su barco… somos hombres del rey ¿verdad?

- ¡Sí! –gritaron los marineros.

- ¡Todos a sus puestos y tomen curso fijo del barco! Iremos en marcha hacia White Cab Bay –anuncia Barbossa, todos los hombres marchan a sus puestos y comienzan a trabajar mientras otros gritan las ordenes correspondientes, después de unas buenas horas de platica con Barbossa tomé un libro de los que he guardado en mi morral, es sobre sirenas, es uno de los libros que mi padre y mi abuelo me obsequiaron a los diez años. Tomo asiento en mi cama, me sobo la nuca y siento un listón, lo tomo y lo observo. El un listo negro, delgado, y de seda, y de él cuelgan los dijes de oro que me obsequió mi hermano. Dejo de observar la _K_ y la _J_ juntas y abro mi libro.

**_Sirenas._**

**_Las sirenas (en griego antiguo, Σειρήν Seirến, 'encadenado', relacionado quizá con el sánscrito Kimera, 'quimera') son seres fabulosos._**

**_En la mitología griega eran ninfas o deidades marinas, y se las describe como mujeres hermosas con una cola de pez; hechizaban a los marineros con sus hermosos cantos._**

**_Aunque en su forma las muestran como híbridos de mujer, posteriormente la_ _representación más común las describe como hermosas mujeres con cola de pez en lugar de piernas, como Tritón…_**

- ¿Princesa?

Escucho a Barbossa, miro por la ventana, ya va a oscurecer, el clima está completamente nublado y llueve a cantaros, pero aún hay luz.

- Disculpe, estaba distraída… y puede llamarme Katherine –cerré el libro.

- Como guste, Katherine, hemos llegado, hay que zarpar al bote.

- Claro –tomo mi morral, me lo cuelgo cruzado, Héctor me da una pistola.

- Por si acaso –dice, la guardo justo con mi espada en mi cinturón, salimos y subimos al bote, la lluvia nos deja empapados. Uno de los soldados rema hasta la isla, la cual deja ver que alguien ya estuvo aquí, pues el farol está destrozado y por todas partes.

Unos minutos y llegamos, dejan el bote a la orilla y caminamos. Hay sirenas por todas partes, enterradas por pedazos de madera y arena. Están muertas.

- ¡Oh, no! –empieza Winston –es una…

- Sirena –dice Gibbs –por favor olviden está locura.

- ¡No lo aré! –reclama Barbossa –al caminar por la playa ¿das vuelta y miras tus pisadas en la arena? Es igual, solo que las pisadas yacen frente a mí.

- Solo una pisada, en realidad –dice Winston.

- White Cab Bay, señor, démonos prisa –dice otro soldado.

- Señorita ¿conoce el camino?

- Rayos –murmuro.

- ¿Katherine? –mira hacia atrás en cuanto los gritos de marinos y gruñidos de sirenas se escuchan, están sobre el barco –viajamos a pie, Gibbs necesito un curso.

- Pero, señor ¿los hombres? –dice Winston.

- ¡Ya murieron todos!

- Ellos no suenan muertos.

- ¿Ah no? –le apunta con un arma –pues yo solo escucho olas en la costa.

- Barbossa, perdemos tiempo –le digo en cuanto el barco se hunde.

- Tu cuello, o mi curso, Gibbs, dame uno –le apunta al hombre, Barbosa y yo comenzamos a caminar tras de Gibbs.

- ¡Atención, retirada! –grita un soldado.

- Será un camino largo –les digo, pues recuerdo la réplica del mapa de mi padre.

- No por mucho, señorita Breton –dice Gibbs –en el mapa recuerde que habían atajos sin necesidad de rodear o cruzar puentes, pero si cruzamos la jungla, llegaremos antes que la competencia.

El camino por la selva ha sido largo e irritante, nada más y nada menos que caminar por agua hasta la cintura.

- Un mapa en estos momentos no sería malo, Gibbs.

- O un barco –comenta él.

- Un momento, Gibbs, no te muevas, no hay que dejar que te toque –dice Héctor mientras le quita una pequeña rana roja a Gibbs y la enfrasca – ¿qué? ¿no puedo cultivar pasatiempos? Y ¿qué esperan? ¡caminen! Ya dormirán cuando mueran ¡continúen!

Jack.

- Mojado –reniego –otra vez.

Nado hasta un lugar decente. Salgo del agua y comienzo caminar, mientras lo hago procuro secarme, reviso si porto con todas mis cosas. Recuerdo que mi brújula la trae la bruja de Angélica. Recuerdo algo. Rápidamente reviso mi cuello, perfecto, sigue aquí. Levanto un poco el collar y veo el anillo dorado, aun no entiendo por qué me lo devolvió. Apuesto a que me hubiese dejado solo en la capilla. Claro, si ella hubiese aceptado casarse en una. Aunque yo tampoco hubiera aceptado ir a una. Con el anillo que le di en ese momento pensé que era más que suficiente como para demostrarle que la amo. Tuvo ocho años para decidirlo y así lo hiso. Me regresó el anillo. Pero no impide que la deje de amar, quiero una buena respuesta. Que ni crea que después de ocho años no la extrañé. Sigo corriendo y me tropiezo con la hierba, la corto por entrometida y sigo corriendo.

- Sí, es Santiago, el famoso navío de Ponce de León –miro a los demás –Oh, no hay nadie aquí –continuo caminando –iré solo.

No vendría solo si Katherine me hubiese acompañado, tal vez traería a esa mujer de mi guarda-espalda, es algo salvaje, es buena para ello. Pero no. La primera que me abandona.

Espero que esos cálices estén ahí.

Katherine.

El camino al barco fue largo, pero entrar en él no fue difícil, solo Barbossa y yo entramos, en sí, nos escapamos de su equipo de soldados para encontrar el barco. Entramos por la cubierta hasta llegar al camarote de Ponce de León, una gran historia hecha un ovillo en un barranco en la isla.

- Aquí no hay nada –le digo.

- Nada está fuera de lugar, apuesto a que Jack aun no llega, vamos, siéntate, Katherine, hay que esperarlo, él debe saber en dónde están –me dice Barbossa, tomo asiento sobre una silla a la orilla, en la oscuridad, y Barbossa en otra igual, del piso se levanta una tabla, Jack aparece.

- Ponce de León –murmura.

- Si cuarenta piratas soñaran con cuarenta tesoros cada noche, no se compararían con el contenido de esta habitación –dice Barbossa.

- Tú –lo señala Jack.

- Tú –se dirigen las miradas.

- Basta de competencia de miradas, pierdes tiempo –les digo.

- ¿Katherine? –exclama Jack sorprendido.

- Nosotros llegamos primero, tú ¿qué haces aquí?

- Barba Negra me envió –contesta – ¿y ustedes?

- Cálices de plata, para mi querido rey –dice Héctor.

- Por favor –dice Jack y empieza con su espada.

- ¡No, apártate! –exclamo –hay que equilibrar el peso del barco.

- Entonces por eso no te acercas a mí.

- También –le digo.

- Por eso su posición en medio Jack, sino toda la nave caerá.

- Está bien –guarda su espada –tu ganas –ya sé, ya sé, cada uno escoge un objeto del mismo pero en general –toma un jarrón y el barco vuelve a tambalearse.

- ¡Carajo Jack!

- ¡Ponlo de vuelta! –exclama Barbossa –no toques nada –un pequeño cofre sale debajo de la cama quedando entre mis pies.

- ¿Qué opinas de eso?

- Los cálices –Barbossa se inclina haciéndome tambalear.

- ¿Por qué quieres ver los cálices primero?

- Como quieras –le dice Barbossa, se inclinan ambos, dejando que el barco se incline tanto que debo sostenerme al dosel de la cama, Jack rueda hasta una orilla junto con Barbossa, pero luego se levanta y gatea hasta el cofre después de patearlo. Ambos colocan sus manos sobre él.

- ¡juntos! –dicen y lo abren, no están.

- ¿Piedras? –pregunta Jack.

- Los españoles.

- Y tienen ventaja, le echaré un vistazo al mapa, sí es lo que pienso –el barco se tambalea, Jack me toma de la cintura y me hace caer sobre el en la cama, Barbossa cae del otro lado – ¿Por qué no se lo habrán llevado? –toca el mapa y la cabeza de Ponce nos apunta.

- Qué asco –murmuro ante el cadáver.

- No, toques, el mapa –le reprime Barbossa –conocen el camino, pero puedo ver donde acamparán seguramente.

* * *

_Recuerden comentar, **¡quiero saber QUÉ OPINAN! **no olviden dar fav y follow,** ¡pero MÁS REVIEWS!**_

_**Saludos y gracias por seguir leyendo.**_


	12. ¡Pareja Infantil!

**DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

**Aquí No, Muchachos.**

De vuelta de camino a la selva, esto definitivamente ya me lo esperaba, con la espada corto más hierba y seguimos caminando hasta quedarnos a una orilla, los españoles están cruzando el pequeño río. Me coloco en medio de Jack y Barbossa.

- ¡Jack! –alguien exclama y se deja caer de lado de Jack.

- Shht.

- Gibbs, juro que iba a sacarte de cárcel –lo mira y lo golpea en la cara con los dedos –robaste mi mapa.

- ¡Ay!

- Bien, vayamos entonces –dice Barbossa y nos ponemos de pie para comenzar a caminar hacia el campamento español.

Jack.

- ¿Y cuál es tu plan aliándote con Barbossa?

- Hay una chica, el sexo opuesto.

- ¿Cuándo no?

- Más bien una damisela.

- ¿Una damisela? Vaya eso es nuevo.

- Más bien dos, una quiere los cálices y la otra no me quiere, y digamos que con las dos hay ciertos desajustes…

- ¿Desajustes? ¿hablas de sentimientos? –pregunta Gibbs.

- No… desajustes –me mira mal –sí, sentimientos.

- Y la abandonaste, que cruel.

- Sí, gracias… pues la segunda me abandono.

- Pues se ha de suponer que el karma trabaja ahora en ti, dime ¿al menos las sigues viendo a la dos?

- Obviamente, y ¿sabes qué es lo peor? Que el padre de una es el tío de la otra, tengo un problema con un par de primas.

- Bueno, pero usted es libre, puede estar con la que quiera. Recomendaría a la británica.

- Gibbs, tengo a la británica.

- Pues ella se considera soltera, Jack, los rumores dicen que se casará con el príncipe de Alemania.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Pss! Vengan –dice Katherine, ella y Barbossa ya están en posición.

Katherine.

- ¿Listo? –le pregunto.

- Sí, querida, y Barbossa, de aquí yo me encargo, debido a tu condición puede ser un fracaso –lo mira –no tienes termitas ¿o sí?

- Hum, aprecio tu interés Jack, pero la señorita Breton y yo preferimos acompañarte si te parece bien, pues es obvio que es más sigilosa y pelea mejor que tú –le sonríe –aguarde aquí teniente comandante, espere mi señal.

Bajamos del lugar y entramos al río, no es nada hondo, el agua me llega por debajo de los hombros, lo cruzamos y caminamos hasta escondernos detrás de unos arbustos, un español camina por el lugar, cruza y continuamos, Jack levanta la hoja de una palma.

- Sí, es él, el líder –empieza Barbossa –fíjate en su campaña porque… un momento, creo que son esos de ahí, en la mesa –nos agachamos rápido, voy gateando por delante, siento una mano chocar fuertemente contra el cuero sobre mi glúteo.

- Perdón, siempre quise hacer eso –ríe Jack, estiro mi pierna y le pateo la cara –hay que recordar que tiene una buena retaguardia, sin ofender, sabes defenderte –no le regreso la sonrisa, Barbossa se burla de él.

- Recuerde que soy el encargado de cuidar la corona y a la princesa, Jack –le dice, un pequeño hedor agrio llega a mí olfato, Jack y Barbossa gatean tras de mí.

- Tu espada huele muy feo –dice Jack.

- Sí, veneno de las entrañas de ranas, un rasguño y estarás muerto en minutos.

- ¿Te molestaría apuntar a otro lado? Odio a los sapos –nos ponemos de pie – ¿qué estás haciendo?

- Planeando el plan de escape –responde éste – ¿no es lo que tú haces?

- Sí, pero yo improviso –dice Jack y se escabulle.

- ¿Crees que haga algo bien?

- Confío en que lo haga –contesto mientras veo como toma los dos cálices, nos ponemos tras del soldado y golpeo su nuca noqueándolo.

- ¿Y ahora qué? –pregunta Héctor.

- Hay que salir de aquí, y con tranquilidad, traten de mezclarse.

Comenzamos a caminar por el campamento, un soldado nos mira, Jack lo saluda, no mucho y éste se da cuenta, pronto cada quien nos encontramos peleando con un soldado, después de derrotarlos Barbossa les escupe vagamente, guardamos las espadas y camina… creo que aquí nos detenemos, pues dando vuelta una docena nos apunta. ¡Perfecto! No tardan mucho en amarrarnos a unas palmas, y justo me dejan demasiado cerca de Jack.

- ¿Y cuál es tu plan de escape, Barbossa?

- Dejaré que tú improvises, Jack.

- Eso intento, tal vez mi mano se pueda soltar y… uh ¿tienes un cuchillo o algo?

- Mejor.

- Quiero una de esas –dice cuando ve que Héctor retira su pata de palo y bebe de ella –salud por la venganza, dulce y clara.

- ¿Qué venganza?

- Por favor, Héctor, si buscaras los cálices ya estarías muy lejos… solamente esperas, por Barba Negra.

- Oh.

- El rey Georg, volverte corsario, proteger a la princesa –me mira tierno y después vuelve a él –peluca, una farsa barata, no me la creí.

- No estuviste ahí esa noche.

- Cuando el Perla se hundió…

- Eso nunca, no se hundió, estábamos en la costa de la española cuando fuimos atacados, sin provocación, ni señales, ni oferta de Parley, fuimos bombardeados por los cañones, y luego el agua bajo el perla empezó a agitarse –con cada palabra que Barbossa dice Jack lo mira y sabe que está siendo sincero –todo comenzó a crujir, los aparejos cobraron vida, nuestra nave se tornó en contra nuestra, a todos atrapó envolviéndolos en sus redes, también capturó mi pierna, pero mis brazos estaban libres y mi espada a la mano –nos mira –soy el amo de mi nave, no Barba Negra, soy el amo de mi destino, no Barba Negra, hice lo que tenía que hacer, yo salí con vida.

- Entonces… no te interesa la fuente.

- No estoy haciendo esto por el rey Georg, y no quiero ofenderla, señorita Katherine.

- Tiene todo el derecho, Barbossa, por eso no se preocupe.

- ¿Y qué opinas tú, Katherine? Están a punto de matar a tu tío.

- En realidad no me interesa, Jack, solo estoy aquí para que la fuente no sea destruida.

- Pensé que vendrías por mí.

- ¿Para qué? Apuesto a que ya te reencontraste con… Angélica ¿para que venir contigo?

- Ay no… Angélica y yo…

- Ya me sé la historia, deja que se entere que anduviste conmigo.

- Angélica y yo ya no somos nada, Katherine… ¿y esto qué es? –toma los dijes de mi collar, rosando mi pecho con la soga.

- Un simple dije.

- Es una K y una J… no me has olvidado ¿o tienes a otro Jack?

- Su nombre es Johnson –miento –no es de tu incumbencia.

- Sí que la es ¿por qué crees que cargo con el anillo de compromiso que te di? Ese día lo tomé de la taberna, no podría dejarlo ahí ni aunque me obligaras.

- Ocho años creyéndote muerto.

- Ocho años esperando ver a mi futura esposa, para que después de esos ocho años ella decida regresarme el anillo… no es justo, si tu rostro no estuviera tan lejos juro que te daría un buen beso por el coraje.

- Barbossa, por favor golpéalo en la cara antes de que logre desatarme y lo degolle yo misma.

- De principio, no vine aquí para escuchar sus problemas de pareja infantil… y segundo… daría mi brazo izquierdo por matar a Barba Negra.

- ¿Y el derecho no? –pregunta Jack, solo rodeo los ojos.

- Ese brazo es para enterrarle mi espada envenenada en su corazón.

- Pues te daré el gusto de asesinarlo –le dice Jack mostrándonos sus manos desatadas, después empieza a arrastrarse por la palmera.

- ¿Te casarías con un demente? –me pregunta Barbossa cuando ve a Jack suficientemente arriba – ¿por qué rechazarlo?

- Me interesa más la política que el matrimonio –la palma a mi lado se dobla un poco, al parecer Jack ya ha empezado. Los soldados de Barbossa llegan y nos desatan.

- Consideramos que esa era una señal –nos desatan y comenzamos a correr –prepárense para marchar.

- El enemigo nos alcanzará pronto.

Jack llega.

- No llegaré tarde a mi cita, Jack, dejaré los cálices.

- Déjalos –dice él y los muestra – ¿gustan beber algo?

- ¡Después! –exclama y comenzamos a correr, una vez lejos descansamos.

Jack.

- ¿Irás conmigo o te quedarás con Barbossa?

- Sin mí y sin Gibbs no encontrará rápido el camino.

- ¿Entonces?

- Te veo en la fuente Jack.

- ¿Lo prometes? Porque después de la fuente tengo ciertos planes que probablemente te desagraden.

- ¿Cómo cuáles? ¿ir por Angélica?

- No, pero sí impedir que la lastimen.

- Barba Negra no haría eso.

- No confío como tú en tu tío.

- Solo ten cuidado Jack –toma su collar, quita la K y me entrega el dije a mí.

- Que ninguno salga herido… no quiero que me mientas sobre su muerte esta vez.

- Está bien –saco el anillo de mi collar y pongo el dije de K en él, me lo cuelgo de nuevo, y luego ayudo a Katherine a ponerse el suyo con la J de Jack, termino de anudarlo, la miro, pongo un poco de su cabellera tras su oreja y la beso, y mientras lo hago le pongo de vuelta su anillo.

- ¿Jack?

- Prométeme que no dejarás de usarlo –me besa.

- Y tú prométeme que saldrás con vida.

- Te lo prometo.

- ¡Basta de idioteces, Jack tiene que irse! –grita Barbossa, lo miro mal y me voy con mis dos cerdos y mi par de cálices.

* * *

_Recuerden comentar, **¡quiero saber QUÉ OPINAN! **_

_**Saludos y gracias por seguir leyendo.**_


	13. La Fuente

**DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

**La Fuente**

Katherine.

El camino hacia la fuente ha sido bastante largo. Al menos ha cobrado medio día, la entrada a ella ha sido algo fuera de lo normal, pues un soldado ha tenido que cargarme para entrar por el techo lleno de niebla de la cueva, todos entramos, Barba Negra y su tripulación ya está ahí. Mirando hacia nosotros, Barbossa comienza el camino hacia ellos.

- ¡Edward Teach! –exclama Barbossa –por los delitos cometidos en altamar, por la autoridad que me confiere su majestad el rey y por una gran satisfacción personal, te dejo ante la custodia del tribunal y en este momento te declaro mi prisionero.

- Se ha acabado mi suerte ¿a eso te refieres? –dice Barba Negra poniéndose cera de nosotros –y Katherine, tu madre debe estar orgullosa.

- Basta, Teach, entre tus delitos se incluyen entre otros mucho la piratería, la traición, el asesinato, torturas de la índole más atroz y por supuesto el robo de una pierna derecha peluda, torcida y usada –saca su espada, Jack me hace una pequeña seña y discretamente me pongo a unos metros de él, Angélica sigue con su cara de sorpresa.

- ¿Te atreves a enfrentar a esta espada?

- ¿A tanta distancia de nuestro barco? Sí.

- No con el frio pesar del destino pero, voy a librar un último combate ¡Mátenlos! –él y Barbossa del primer espadazo al mismo tiempo que ambas tripulaciones sacan sus espadas, un hombre me apunta pero no le respondo, solo salto por impulso, aunque me ha rozado el abdomen, Jack me mira y grita.

- ¡Hey, hey! Esperen un momento –empieza –solo permítanme comprender una cosa… ustedes van a luchar contra ellos y ellos contra ustedes, todo, porque él (Barbossa) quiere matarlo a él (Teach) ¿Qué sentido tiene? –pregunta y nadie contesta con palabras, solo con gestos –¡exacto¡ así que propongo que dejemos que luchen ellos mientras nosotros esperamos tomando un trago y hacemos apuestas ¿ah?

Pero las palabras de Jack no son nada comparadas con el odio entre Barbossa y Barba Negra.

- ¡Mátenlos!

- ¡Sin piedad!

Gritan y pronto se crea una guerra en la cueva, los tintineos de espadas chocando y de pistolas siendo disparadas no paran. Miro hacia la fuente, Angélica y otro hombre corren hacia ella, en cuanto Jack es apuntado por ambas espadas no dudo en correr hacia ellos.

- La lagrima –reclama mi prima.

- Los cálices, si eres tan amable –le dice Jack justo cuando llego a ellos después de dejar una camino de hombres muertos, ellos miran a los hombres y luego mis manos con espadas.

- Lo siento, Jack, te lo dije, necesito años y ahora los tuyos servirán –le dice –y tú, Katherine ¿qué haces por estos rumbos? Pensé que estarías en Rusia escogiendo algún tesoro por comprar –ríe.

- De hecho –hacemos unas cuantas piruetas y Jack lanza los cálices –vengo a que no desperdicies estos años, no creo que los uses con responsabilidad.

- ¡Vamos, Kate! –exclama –tú bien sabes que no necesitas estar aquí, ni siquiera te es necesario beberlos gracias a tu padres, solo mis tíos lo consiguieron y mi padre no, dame ese gusto.

- Bien, lo aré pero… –no termino la frase, alguien más entra a la cueva, Jack toma los cálices y los tres nos apresuramos al frente a ver qué pasa.

Son los españoles. Un soldado sube a una roca extendiendo la bandera de Inglaterra reclamando está tierra como Inglesa, pero un español le dispara. Jack le entrega los cálices a Angélica y Enrique, el enviado de El rey Felipe V de España se nos acerca aún más.

- Señorita, los cálices, por favor.

Angélica no los entrega, lo cual provoca que la tiren de rodillas y se los arrebaten. Enrique me mira.

- Princesa Katherine, esto sí me sorprende, y me temo que irá con nosotros, pues no le ha respondido al príncipe Carlos.

- Él ya sabe mi respuesta, y si tratas de llevarme mataré a toda tu tripulación por la noche con una sola daga, Enrique.

- Usted ha escogido –dice, camina hasta una roca y se para en ella –solo Dios puede concebir la vida eterna, y no, estas aguas paganas –tira los cálices, los pisa hasta doblarlos y los lanza al agua – ¡Soldados, destruyan este templo profano!

Sus hombres gritan y corren por todo el lugar destruyendo todo a su paso, incluso la fuente. He fallado.

- ¡La fuente!

- Irás conmigo, tu padre debe estar bastante decepcionado –Enrique me jala del brazo y se acerca a Barba Negra, me distraigo mirando a mi alrededor, y cuando cobro consciencia, Héctor Barbossa ha enterrado su espada en el pecho de Edward Teach.

- ¿Qué has hecho? –grita Angélica, por alguna razón no entro en pánico, solo quiero que me suelten, pero es más fuerte, aprieta su espada en mi abdomen para que no me mueva, lo único que logra es hacerme otra herida superficial, del coraje logro soltarme y lo golpeo. Angélica corre hacia su padre.

- ¡Angélica! –grito.

- ¡No, la espada está envenenada! –le grita Jack, pero es tarde, se rasguñado.

- Rayos, no.

- No soy tan estúpido como enfrentarme a Barba Negra sin una ventaja ponzoñosa –nos dice Héctor y Jack lo mira mal, corro hacia Angélica y Barba Negra, quienes yacen tirados en el piso.

- Jack, corre y busca los cálices –le digo.

- Pero…

- ¡Jack! –exclamamos Ange y yo al mismo tiempo para que pronto corra por ellos –Angélica, trata de controlar tus impulsos a la próxima.

- No la habrá, le daré mis años a mi padre.

- Oh mi querida hija –acaricia su mejilla y Katherine, despídeme de tu madre si no salgo de esta.

- Lo hará, los lo arán –le digo, se escucha un estruendo y otra roca es derrumbada al duelo, pero no en cualquier lugar, esta terminó con la fuente, los españoles se retiran –mi padre me envió a protegerla –murmuro.

- Hiciste lo que pudiste, Katy –dice el tío Edward –pero siempre hay esperanzas.

- ¡Exacto! –exclamo, pues las corrientes de agua fluyen a través de esas rocas, no mucho y Jack llega con los cálices.

- Bébetelo –le dice Jack a Angélica.

- No.

- No los puedo salvar a los dos.

Me dispongo a ver la escena, para cuando miro de nuevo los dos ya han bebido sus cálices. Se ponen de pie y Jack camina hacia mí, pero retrocede.

- Un momento, de hecho, es posible que fuera al revés.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Tramposo! –le grita Barba Negra.

- ¡Padre!

Escucho y me giro a ver, las aguas de la cueva están arrastrando a Teach con ellas.

- ¡Jack! ¿qué has hecho?

- Tu padre te ha salvado el alma, tal vez ahora le agradezcas ¿no?

- Jack –le doy ligeramente con el puño en el brazo mientras vemos como las aguas consumen al padre de Angélica por piel y carne a pedazos hasta dejarlo en los huesos, el aguas e va con su alma y tira lo que no le sirve al suelo, Jack me abraza.

Angélica se pone de pie y nos mira a los dos con odio.

- Sí esto funciona en MÍ defensa, yo no tuve la culpa –le digo, les doy a ambos la espalda y salgo del lugar, no quiero lidiar con recuerdos de su antigua relación.

* * *

_Recuerden comentar, **¡quiero saber QUÉ OPINAN! **_

_**Saludos y gracias por seguir leyendo.**_


	14. Su Secreto Me Es Revelado Algo Tarde

**DISFRUTEN! y muhas gracias por los reviews, se los agradezco! :3**

* * *

**Su Secreto**

Jack.

Desde que Katherine me dio la espalda no hemos hablado, sé que sigue molesta por lo de Angélica, sé que está molesta por defenderla y no a ella, aunque en realidad si lo intenté. O pocas veces ya que todos los cadáveres que dejaba literalmente me los lanzaba cuando cruzaba hacia ella para salvarla, después apareció en los cálices, hablando con Angélica, nunca discutieron, solo hablaron, al parecer se preocupan por ambas. Se preocupan por que ninguna salga herida, y ahora mismo que platican mientras remo el bote, lo poco que logro escuchar es que se quejan de mí, se defienden de mí. Angélica dice que ya sabía de nuestra relación de hace ocho años, y que lo único que le preocupó en ese momento fue su prima y admitió, que tenía miedo de que fuera asesinado por Katherine para robar mi barco. Y ambas están alegres de que y ninguna esté conmigo. Y por eso tendré que castigar a Katherine. Por mentirosa. El silencio las invade por bastantes horas.

- Te odio –me dice Angélica.

- Al hombre que te ha salvado la vida.

- Los sueños que poseo se los he robado, a mi propio padre.

- Solo le ayudaba a Barba Negra a hacer lo que cualquier padre habría hecho ¿o no Katherine? –la miro recordándole a nuestra difunta pequeña, mis entrañas se contraen y ello me mira mal.

- No estás ayudando, James.

- Eres cruel, e ignorante –me dice Angélica después de dejar de forcejear por las ataduras en sus muñecas, llegamos a la isla en donde una vez a mí me abandonaron, Kate se queda sentada sin mirar a nadie más que al mar desde una orilla del baro, levanto a Angélica y la saco del bote para luego tirarla en la isla.

- Una pistola, con un tiro –le digo lanzándosela.

- ¡¿Para suicidarme antes de morir de hambre?!

- No puedo fiarme de ti, cariño, además esta es una isla comercial muy frecuentada, puedes hacer señas, una fogata o algo, y tal vez un barco te encuentre, o puedes encontrar la bala perdida, por así decirlo –le doy la espalda y camino.

- ¿Y cómo me deshago de las ataduras?

- ¡Te liberaste hace media hora ¿y esperas el momento para revelarte?! –le digo volteando por inercia para detener el tronco con el que me golpearía.

- Admítelo, Jack –se acerca seductoramente a mí –todavía me quieres.

- Si tuvieras una hermana y un perro, me quedaría con el perro –le doy la espalda y camino.

- ¡Hay un tesoro, diamantes que dan poder de gobernar vientos y mareas!

- Te lo estas inventando.

- ¡Espera! –me detiene y la miro.

- Estoy embarazada, y es tuyo.

- No recuerdo que llegáramos a…

- ¡Estabas ebrio!

- Nunca he estado tan ebrio –le doy la espalda pero me gira de nuevo.

- ¡Espera! –me dice –hay algo que siempre he querido decirte, algo que quise decirte desde el momento en que nos conocimos.

- Habla ya.

- Te amo –le sonrío y tomo su mejilla.

- Yo también, te he querido, y siempre te querré –cierra los ojos para que la bese, me acerco poco y luego me retiro –tengo que irme, la única mujer en la engendraría un hijo y amaría realmente me espera en el bote –camino al bote.

- ¡Jack, esto no ha terminado! ¡Jack! –sus gritos me hacen correr al bote y treparme en él para comenzar a remar rápido, dispara.

- ¡Has fallado!

- ¡Eres malo, malo como el demonio, te juro que vas a ver! –continua gritando hasta que sus gritos solo son aullidos en el aire hasta no escucharse después de bastante navío.

* * *

- ¿Todo bien? –le pregunto, sigue sin contestarme –¿Katherine?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Sigues enojada?

- No.

- ¿Segura?

- Guarda silencio.

- Katherine, si no me respondes a las siguientes preguntas te aré mía en este bote.

- Idiota.

- ¿Katherine?

- ¿QUÉ?

- Ay… bueno… ¿Por qué estás molesta?

- No estoy molesta, solo… que bueno que te despediste de ella, aunque perderé contacto, es uno de los ojos que tengo en el mar, en esa isla me será inservible.

- Entonces no lo entiendo.

- ¿La besaste?

- Ni siquiera cuando me incitó.

- ¿Seguro? –aun no me mira, dejo los remos a un lado y me acerco a ella, levanto su mentón para que me miré, pero no lo hace.

- Mírame a los ojos, Katty.

- ¿Qué? –dice.

- ¿Por qué todos insisten en que no necesitabas ir al lugar, en que tú tienes mucho tiempo para vivir? ¿y por qué mencionan a tus padres?

- Larga historia.

- Tenemos tiempo.

- Mis madres se conocieron mientras mis abuelos buscaban esta fuente, ellos también querían ser piratas para toda su vida, y más cuando mi padre bebió de los cálices, después de dejar a mi madre en Inglaterra, volvió a navegar, a visitar a la vieja madre de Kalypso, se enteró de que mi padre sería un hombre con bastantes años de juventud y gloria, solo que después de recordar que habían arreglado su matrimonio con mi madre él decidió que quería vivir y disfrutar la vida a lado de su esposa, pero él sabía que tarde o temprano la vería morir vieja y él aun con veinticinco años encima, él no quería eso, así que la madre de Kalypso le dijo que había una opción, unir su sangre con la de esa joven que tanto amaba, pero que estuviese seguro de hacerlo, porque una vez echo no habría marcha atrás, pero también había una consecuencia a todo eso, si ellos tenían hijos, sus hijos nacerían con el don que sus padres obtuvieron de los cálices, estarían destinados a vivir casi eternamente llegando solo a madurar solo hasta los veintiocho, pero sin poder conocer al amor verdadero para no sufrir por su muerte, a menos de que ellos también unan su sangre con el amor de subida, solo así podrán ser felices, o al menos así lo decían, y si queríamos resarcir ese don, tendríamos que visitar a Kalypso. Cuando mi madre nos tuvo, nunca dejaron fuera la idea de que seríamos una familia joven toda la vida, aunque se preocuparon más cuando supieron que mi hermano y yo estábamos conectados, si me herían a mío a él, lo mismo le pasaría al otro pero provocándole solo un dolor –abre su chaleco y muestra la camisa ensangrentada, pero se apresura en tomarme mi mano para que no la toque –yo sano en minutos, Jack, mi hermano también, cuando fui con Kalypso era para separarme de él, más después del aborto, pues él resintió mi depresión, y él no lo merecía, pero ahora todo está normal, algún día, aunque yo no quiera, te veré morir por la edad, o por la guerra, la única manera de que yo pueda morir es clavándome una daga exactamente en el corazón, o a menos de que me decapiten, que eso puede ser cualquier día por blasfema.

- Entonces no quieres ser inmortal porque quieres vivir conmigo.

- Si así lo entendiste… sí –tomo su mentón, lo levanto y la beso, tomándome el tiempo para no desperdiciarlo, poco a poco siento sus manos frías en mi nuca, me recuesto sobre ella mientras adentro mi lengua en su boca, haciéndola gemir con mi peso.

- No tienes idea de cuánto extrañé tus labios.

- ¿Solo eso?

- No, señorita Breton… pero ahora mismo le mostraré las partes que incluso usted extrañó de mí.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Porque tus labios mienten, pero no tus ojos.

- Jack.

- ¿Qué, querida?

- Te amo.

- Yo también te amo.

- Lo sé –se levanta y se suelta un poco de mi agarre – ¿a dónde vamos?

- Pensé querías que te hiciera mía en el bote, y eso aré –la tomo de la cintura y ella ríe en cuanto beso su cuello.

- ¡Shht! Escuché algo –me dice, pongo atención y se escucha un balazo, miro hacia enfrente, recuerdo la isla. Rápido llegamos a ella y bajamos.

- ¡Hey, repugnante galápago extraviado, lo has conseguido! –le grito a Gibbs –lo significa que hay que esperar un beneficio de nuestra empresa conjunta.

- Regálate la vista –me dice mostrándome el Perla Negra embotellado.

- Gibbs ¿dónde lo conseguiste? –pregunta Kate.

- La brújula me llevó directamente a ella.

- ¿Y los hombres que custodiaban el barco?

- Emplee la misma acción que custodiamos en Nueva Guinea, era una lástima dejar allí toda la flota –dice mostrándome un saco con tesoros, con barcos enfrascados.

- Sí, una lástima –le digo y tomo mi barco, lo observo y ese mono estúpido salta –no soporto a ese mono.

- ¿Qué hacemos con el barco, sabe cómo sacarlo?

- Necesitamos un reloj de arena, una ballesta, tres cabras y uno de nosotros debe tocar la trompeta mientras hace movimientos.

- Sé quién tiene una cabra.

- Bien, y que haga esto –le digo moviendo mis dedos, tomo la mano de Katherine y con la otra mi barco, caminamos por la playa.

- Jack, tengo que preguntártelo –dice Gibbs –tenías los cálices, el agua, la lagrima, podrías haber vivido quizá para siempre.

- Es cierto que la fuente te pone a prueba Gibbs, pero es mejor no saber que instante será el último, cada partícula del propio ser queda expuesta el infinito de la existencia, y quién dice que no vaya a vivir para siempre "El Descubridor de La fuente de La juventud" yo no tengo voz ni voto, Gibbs, mi vida, es la de un pirata ¿comprendes? ¡Claro que! –exclamo –si Katherine se hubiese tomado la molestia de decirme su secretito de juventud antes, hubiese sido el primero en beber de los cálices.

- Pero lo hice tarde por alguna razón, Jack.

- Debe ser una buena.

- Lo es, espérala.

* * *

_Recuerden comentar, **¡quiero saber QUÉ OPINAN! **_

_**Saludos y gracias por seguir leyendo, y tal vez me tarde unos dos días en subir nuevo cap, pues estaré con una nueva historia, pero sobre las secuelas de Thor, recuerden comentar, bye. c:**_


	15. Chapter 15

**DISFRUTEN! y muhas gracias por los reviews, se los agradezco! :3**

* * *

**¿El Fin?**

Katherine.

Mi regreso a Inglaterra fue tranquilo, al llegar al muelle bajé rápidamente de la mano de Jack, pues le dije que lo presentaría ante mis padres formalmente, sin resentimiento alguno. Aunque en cuanto pise el lugar el ambiente se tornó aún más frio, aunque es normal con este clima siempre nublado, tomamos una carrosa después de dejar a Gibbs en un bar, no mucho y comenzó a llover, menos mal que subimos a esto, siento unas manos sobre mí nuca, no mucho y Jack desata mi moño, dejando caer mis ondas como una cascada, mi cabello es tan largo que me llega a caer sobre el pecho. Jack me besa la frente, cuando llegamos al castillo el primero en bajar soy yo, quién me recibe es Thomas, no dudo en estrecharlo en mis brazos, pues siempre que llego después de un viaje lo saludo así, hoy no será la excepción.

- Te extrañé, Katherine.

- Yo igual –escucho carraspear a Jack –claro, Tom, él es James Sparrow, pero le decimos Jack.

- Me queda claro que "pirata" –le dice –un gusto, soy Thomas de Florence.

- Encantado –le dice Jack con menor gusto.

- Lo bueno es que el castillo no está tan vivo, podrán pasar desapercibidos –dice, luego nos mira – ¿Y ustedes son?

- Su prometido, claro.

- Jack, por favor.

- Lo vigilaré, querida Katherine.

- No es necesario… Tom, quiero ir a ver a…

- Katherine –me mira preocupado mientras seguimos caminando por los pasillos.

- ¿Qué sucede? –me paro en seco antes de subir las escaleras.

- El rey, bueno, olvidé decirte o enviarte una carta de que él está muy mal.

- ¿Qué? –no dudo en correr cuesta arriba seguida por ambos hombres, llego hasta la habitación de mi padre, donde las puertas están cerradas –necesito entrar.

- Señorita, no es seguro, su padre tiene gripe y…

- ¿Y qué?

- ¿Katherine? –me llama Jack, tomo su mano.

- Déjennos pasar.

- Pero…

- A ambos, si no quiere ir mañana a la horca.

- Adelante.

- ¿No crees que fuiste demasiado dura? –pregunta al entrar por un pasillo.

- Nunca se es demasiado, Jack –llegamos a una puerta más, en cuanto abrí la habitación de mis padres, ellos y Françoise me miraron con sorpresa, mi madre me abrazó, después mi hermano, también saludaron a Jack al igual que a mí.

- Oh, mi Katty –dice mi padre y me siento a su lado tomando su mano.

- Estás más gordo.

- Sigo igual, querida no molestes con eso –ríe.

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene? –pregunto.

- Cayó en una gran fiebre, después en esta gripe, todo su sistema está contaminado –dice mi madre.

- Lleva un mes así –continua Franco, mi padre toce demasiado fuerte, limpiándose la sangre de su boca con una franela.

- ¿Y a quién me has traído hija? –pregunta –Oh, pero si es el Capitán Jack Sparrow –dice para toser de nuevo.

- Sí, hola -dice moviéndose peculiarmente.

- ¿Para qué?

- ¿Para qué, qué? –le pregunta Jack.

- ¿Para qué has venido? ... Acércate, hijo.

- ¿Hijo? ¿sabe qué edad tengo?

- No me interesa.

- De tal padre tal hija –murmura y se pone a mi lado.

- ¿Creen que no he visto el anillo? –nos dice mi padre, los ojos de mi madre se dirige a mi mano izquierda, la cual sostiene mi padre.

- Katherine ¿por qué nunca nos lo dijiste?

- Todos pensábamos que era un anillo más en tu poca joyería –dice Franco.

- Sí… bueno, yo…

- Tienes ocho años con esto, y sé que no eres de muchas palabras, hija, pero bendigo su matrimonio, siempre y cuando no lo rompan, porque –tose un poco –te advierto, Jack, ella lo hará antes que tú si se aburre.

- Padre.

- ¿Qué? Ahhg, debe ser la fiebre.

- Georg, no molestes a tu hija –le reprime mi madre con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, creo que he completado todo aquí –limpia más sangre de su boca –mi última petición solo fue poder era mi familia completa antes de morir, y así… ha sido –dice después de cerrar sus ojos, para ya no volverlos a abrir, me levanto y Jack me abraza para acurrucarme en su pecho mientras lloro por mi padre, mi hermano abraza a mamá, el doctor lo revisa y el notario se acerca.

- Está muerto.

- En nombre del reinado de la casa Hannover, el próximo heredero será el primogénito el Rey Georg –dice el notario, todos salimos de la habitación después de firmar unas escrituras, después de que la muerte del rey fuese anunciada.

Por la tarde, después de haber invitado a Jack a comer privadamente, caminamos hasta mi habitación, donde solo tomamos un baño, uno sentado sobre el otro sin decir nada, hasta que decido salir y secarme, después Jack, no mucho y siento como sus brazos protectores me rodean.

- Tranquila, querida, ya pasará –murmura y besa mi hombro, justo cuando disfrutaba de su toque, las damas entran, pero no nos separamos, no hasta que yo decido hacerlo.

- Señorita Breton, aquí están las ropas del señor Sparrow y aquí está su vestido –se acerca a mí y me da mi fondo, en segundos me lo pongo, pero al parecer a Jack se le hacen minutos mientras me examina. Lo bueno es que las señoritas están de espaldas.

- Listo –les digo, toman el vestido y me ayudan a entrar en él, después cierran los listones dorados cruzados, me miro al gran espejo mientras trenzan mi cabello de lado para luego hacerme un moño, el vestido es tan negro, tenía bastante sin usar uno, pronto terminan poniéndome una cadena de oro con una **_J_** diminuta colgando. Las señoritas salen de la habitación después de dejar mis zapatos a un lado.

- Luces tan… wow –dice Jack terminando de ponerse su saco.

- Gracias –respondo a cambio –ven, ya deben estar pasando por los jardines del castillo –le digo, tiende mi mano y caminamos hasta donde la carroza de mi padre se encuentra, la despedida fue más dolorosa para mi madre que para todos.

- No lo entiendo –murmura Jack.

- ¿El qué?

- ¿Tu padre no era inmortal?

- Nadie estuvo de acuerdo con su resorción.

- ¿Resorción? Perdió la oportunidad de si quiera conocer a sus nietos.

- Solo de mi parte, nosotros sabemos que fue una tonta decisión, pero por alguna razón lo hiso, él siempre añoró la inmortalidad, sé que algo escondía, o esconde.

- Y cómo…

- ¿Ves los niños junto a Françoise? –lo interrumpo, pues no planeo tocar hoy el tema.

- Sí.

- Son sus hijos, Carlota y Edward, son mellizos, y la mujer rubia a su derecha es Annabeth, su esposa, tienen cuatro años juntos, pero creo que regresaron de Alemania unos dos días después de que me fuera, y el otro Jack que alguna vez comentamos provocando tus celos, es su hermano, Jack Benet de Alemania, nuestros padres querían arreglar el matrimonio ¡pero ocurrió algo mejor!

- ¿Qué, acaso murió?

- No, Jack, mi padre me encargó la misión de La Fuente y te volví a ver.

- Definitivamente agradezco eso –baja un poco sus gafas oscuras y yo las mías.

- Sé que sí –el recorrido de la carrosa termina y comenzamos a caminar – ¡Oh, mira! –le murmuro después de caminar, pues Carlota corre hacia mí seguida de Edward, su velocidad hace que tenga que alzarla para cargarla –Jack, conoce a mis sobrinos, ellos son Edward y Carlota Breton Benet.

- _Tía Katty_ –murmura – _¿el abuelo regresará?_

- Me temo que no, linda.

- _¿Por qué? _–pregunta Edward después de hacer que Jack lo cargara con facilidad.

- Porque irá a un lugar mejor, al igual que todos, pero a su tiempo.

- _¡Quiero ir con él!_

- Cuando sea el momento lo harás, pero aun te faltan muchos años –le dice Jack y lo miro sorprendida de que hablara.

- Perdón, deben estarlos molestando –dice Françoise.

- Para nada –le digo.

- ¿Y tú, Jack? –pregunta.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Piensan intentarlo de nuevo? No creo que se nieguen algún día a tener hermosas criaturas, lo bueno de todo es que mi hermana es guapa, así sus hijos tendrán ventaja.

- Françoise –le reprimo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- No dudes en que lo aremos, pero por ahora tal vez y vivamos más aventuras.

- Deberían ir a Asia, te aseguro que Katherine los llevará a todos los rincones de su océano –dice, carga a Carlota y se lleva de la mano a Ed.

- ¿Me mostrarás el océano asiático completo? No creo que haya lugar que no conozca.

- Puedo mostrarte muchos lugares secretos, o al menos sé en dónde quedan ¿quieres conocerlos?

- ¿Hablas de los jardines de la princesa?

- ¡James Sparrow!

- Me gustaría hablar de geografía otro día, en el barco.

- Mañana, entonces –le digo, el viento en Inglaterra se hace más frio, así que me cubro con mi capucha y entramos al castillo, el aire en los pasillos está presente por los ventanales abiertos, subimos escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación, el aire entra por el balcón.

- Hace bastante aire afuera –comenta Jack.

- Bastante, sí, deberías quedarte aquí, al parecer será una noche fría, tal vez esta noche los cocineros preparen chocolate y panes de azúcar –me quito la capucha y la cuelgo en un perchero –Jack ¿podrías ayudarme con los listones?

- Con gusto –me dice, desata hábilmente los listones del vestido y me quedo con el fondo – ¿qué dices?

- Me quedaré –dice y se quita su saco para luego acercarse a mí, cuelgo mis brazos en sus hombros y acaricia mi espalda –definitivamente me quedaré, contigo.

- Eso me gusta.

Respira mi aroma y me besa en los labios, acaricio su barba y su nuca para después deshacerme de su camisón, y mientras había empezado tierno la fiebre nos conduce a la excitación, siento como sus manos acarician mis muslos, me carga y enrollo mis piernas en sus caderas, besa mi cuello y su barba me hace un poco de cosquillas, reí al respecto. Me deja sobre la cama, y mientras me sigue besando lo ayudo a quitarse los pantalones.

- Te recompensaré los ocho años –me quita el blusón.

– ¿En una sola tarde? –lo besé, después volvió a mi cuello, a mi clavícula, torturó por un buen tiempo mis pechos, siguió bajando a besos hasta topar en la abertura entre mis piernas, me acercó a él, haciendo que mi pulso se acelerará, empezó a atender el área, me mira burlesco, aunque también noto malicia –Ah –gemí sin permiso y sonrió, continuó lamiendo, mordiendo, y sus dedos jugando dentro, muerdo mis labios para reprimir los clímax. Unos minutos de tortura y subió de nuevo, a mis labios, acaricié su nuca y comencé a bajar mis manos, acariciando su pecho, me levanté y lo posicioné debajo de mí y comencé a besarlo, bajé por su cuello, por su pecho, hasta llegar a su erección, mis manos lo atendieron mientras lo besaba, con fuerza me posicionó debajo de él, me miró a los ojos mientras entraba en mí, me aferré a sus brazos, una aire frio entro a la habitación, aunque no le presté atención mientras él se movía dentro de mí, una pequeña capa de sudor nos cubría, el nivel subía demasiado intenso, salió de mi después de varias envestidas, respiré un poco después del final, aunque no tanto, me tomó de la cadera y me sentó en la cama, lentamente poniéndome de espaldas hacia él, pasó una mano por mi brazo y mi pecho, también recorriéndolo a besos, me sentó en su regazó y entró en mí con bruscas envestidas.

– ¡Ah! –gemí, sus movimientos hacen que me mueva sobre él.

– Kat… –gruñó en mi hombro, su mano derecha tortura mi intimidad mientras que la izquierda mantiene en alto mi cuello, el me sostiene, manteniendo el equilibrio por sus envestidas, después de tiempo, esta como ultima me tortura, solo él me controla, hasta que los dos llegamos un punto máximo, nos quedamos unos minutos así, hasta que sale de mí y me recuesta en la cama, luego me abraza y yo a él, de nuevo con la sensación de que lo necesito, me ha hecho suya de nuevo y en mis propios aposentos, y por primera vez comienzo a llorar realmente en frente de él y a todo pulmón, escucho como trata de tranquilizarme mientras también limpia sus lágrimas, mientras no abrazamos a nuestras vidas, aquí es donde quiero estar, aquí es donde de nuevo puedo sentir la paz, aquí, desnudos en mis aposentos.

- Te extrañé, Jack, de verdad lo hice.

- Sé que sí, yo también lo hice, tu mirada siempre fue quien me dio las expectativas.

- Pero no mis palabras, hasta ahora.

- ¿No se supone que las frases deberían ser al revés?

- Sí, pero digamos que soy más cruel y fuerte que tú en muchos aspectos.

- ¡He ahí a Katherine Breton, luciéndose! –me sonríe y me besa –por eso me has gustado.

- ¿Por lucirme?

- Porque tenemos mucho en común, Katty.

- Supongo que sí –lo abrazo mejor, pues el aire está más frio.

- Oh, deberíamos hacer esto –dice mientras nos cubre con las sabanas –listo, descansa, mi princesa.

- Descansa, Jack.

* * *

Despierto a causa de un ruido, escucho mejor y sé que alguien toca la puerta.

- Señorita Katherine ¿está? –escucho, me levanto y me envuelvo con una sábana mientras abro la cortina del dosel, siento que arrastran la sábana.

- No te vayas –me dice Jack.

- Espérame aquí –le digo y camino unos metros hasta la puerta, otro toque y la abro – ¿Sí?

- Señorita, esta noche se servirá chocolate caliente y pan de azúcar después de la ceremonia de su hermano, que será en dos horas, su vestido ya está en su closet, vendremos en una para ayudarla a…

- ¿La ceremonia no serpia en la mañana?

- Oh, es cierto… o lamento, entonces en dos soras se servirá el chocolate caliente, pues por ahora le servirán primero al pueblo.

- Es buen gesto de parte de Françoise.

- En verdad que sí –dice.

- Bueno, Bianca, te veo en la noche –le digo y cierro la puerta para entrar de nuevo a la cama, no mucho y siento los brazos de Jack envolverme.

- Tardaste demasiado –me dice mientras se posiciona sobre mí – ¿te irás?

- No sin ti ¿o no me quieres acompañar?

- No creo que acepten a un "pirata" en el comedor real.

- Solo será mi madre y la familia de Françoise, irás porque te arrastraré hasta allá.

- Si es que puedes –se acomoda entre mis piernas e inesperadamente me penetra –si es que puedes sacarme de aquí.

- Eres un banal, Jack –le murmuro mientras me embiste, lento, pero duro, a su manera, a una de tantas que solo él podría hacer.

- Es un placer volver a este lugar… te aré mía siempre –me dice, y por cada empuje no para de decir cuánto me quieres y hasta donde me llevará a navegar, tocan la puerta, y justo cuando estamos a punto de terminar, pero Jack no se detiene, él continua y se viene dentro, gimiendo cada uno al oído del otro. El sonido en la puerta se detiene.

- ¿Jack?

- ¿Qué? –me mira sin aun salir de mí.

- ¿Te digo un secreto?

- Esto se pone bueno, debería hacerte el amor cada que quiera que me cuentes algo.

- Jack –le reprimo.

- Continua.

- Nunca he estado con nadie.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Tú fuiste el primero.

- ¿En serio? –se sorprende, sale de mí y me estrecha en sus brazos.

- En serio.

- Eso significa que realmente te puedo reclamar como mía, Katherine.

- Solo me pertenezco a mí, James.

- Mía –repite –aunque, no eres como _El Perla Negra_, pero…

- Y tú no eres como _El Sirena Mutilada_, Jack, pero aun así te amo más que a mi barco pirata –le digo y ríe.

- Nunca me habías mencionado el nombre de tu barco.

- No era necesario –escuchamos que las puertas de la habitación se abren, escucho los pasos cautelosos, tomo rápido todas las sabanas y edredones y nos cubrimos.

- ¿Puedo? –preguntan.

- Adelante –le digo a Françoise para que pronto abra las cortinas frontales del dosel.

- Oh, lo lamento, no sabía que… no importa, sí lo sabía –balbucea –en fin, quería hablar contigo antes de que me coronaran.

- ¿No podía ser mañana?

- Viendo las circunstancias, sí, será después de la cena –se levanta de la cama –espero tener muchos sobrinos –dice mientras sale de la habitación, cierra las puertas.

- ¿No podía esperar?

- Así es él, Jack, conociéndolo, no cambiará, excepto cuando el reino le caiga encima, o sea mañana.

* * *

Una ducha, vestimenta ligera, una cena con chocolate caliente y muchos besos antes de salir a los jardines con Françoise y Jack.

- … y probablemente ya no pasé mucho tiempo con Carlota y Edward.

- Franco, tendrás tiempo para ellos, si sabes administrarlo tendrás tiempo hasta de sobra para los tres.

- Mira quién habla, la chica que se irá del reino a ser feliz navegando.

- Eso es mejor que estar reinando, aunque teniéndote de rey, habrán beneficios –le dice Jack.

- Hablando de beneficios ¿qué sucedió con la fuente?

- Los españoles la destruyeron, no hice nada para evitarlo –le dije.

- Linda, deberías dejar de lamentártelo.

- ¿Katherine, qué harás cuando Jack se vuelva viejo y muera?

- Buena pregunta ¿Kate, qué harás?

- Tú dijiste que querías vivir y morir como pirata, tal vez haga lo mismo que mi padre, una resarcir el don.

- ¿Estás loca? –exclaman unísono.

- Aun lo estoy pensando.

- Droga a Jack y unan su sangre.

- Françoise –le reprimo.

- No me molestaría.

- Hablando de resarcir, no entiendo porque padre lo hiso.

- Sí, es demasiado sospechoso, algo oculta, esta tarde encontré un diario entre sus cosas, quiero que lo leas, yo ya casi lo termino.

- Definitivamente, durante todas esas horas no hicimos nada –comenta Jack y franco y ríe.

- Está bien, lo leeré, pero de qué trata.

- Papá no resarció nada, el hombre en la tumba no era nuestro padre, todo este tiempo uso pieles falsas y sacos de relleno, él está de camino a Asia, y espera que lo encontremos en uno de sus nuevos aposentos.

- Bien, esto… definitivamente es demasiada información mal procesada, no, estás loca.

- Jack me ayudo a investigar, recuerda que tenemos manos de saqueador.

- Encontramos todas las cosas en la tumba antes de que la enterraran, fue sencillo –dice Jack.

- No por nada están juntos ¿ah?

- Bueno, tenernos como pareja tiene sus ventajas.

- Bien, leeré el diario, pero quiero que lo busques en tu próximo viaje a Asia.

- Trataré, después de hacer otras expediciones.

- Tienes demasiados tesoros y vives en un castillo ¿para qué uno más?

- Así es la vida de un pirata –termina Jack –nunca quedamos satisfechos de nuestras riquezas.

* * *

_Recuerden comentar, **¡quiero saber QUÉ OPINAN! **_

_**Saludos y gracias por seguir leyendo, y tal vez me tarde unos dos días en subir nuevo cap, pues estaré con una nueva historia, pero sobre las secuelas de Thor, recuerden comentar, bye. c:**_


	16. NotaDeAutora

**DISFRUTEN! y muchas gracias por los reviews, se los agradezco! :3**

* * *

**¿El Fin? Una Nota De La Autora.**

_Chicas, saludos, primero que nada._

_Ahora, he estado pensando y me he estado cuestionando, si esto lo dejo como un pequeño final, o si quieren que continúe la historia entre **Kate** y **Jack** con nuevas aventuras, aunque como sabemos,** Piratas Del Caribe 5** ¡aun no salé :(! pero mi imaginación está más allá del universo, así que por eso les cuestiono a mis lectoras para estar segura de lo próximo que escribiré, esperaré con ansias sus reviews._

* * *

_Recuerden comentar, **¡quiero saber QUÉ OPINAN! **_

_**Saludos y gracias por seguir leyendo, aunque por ahora estaré con una nueva historia, pero sobre las secuelas de Thor y también una historia tipo a la Enemigos Públicos pero en la actualidad, espérenlas porque habrá más que acción con Depp, recuerden comentar, bye. c:**_


	17. Nuevo Viaje

_**Más de cien personas lo leen y no dejan reviews, pero aun así agradezco que sigan leyendo. Disfruten.**_

* * *

Katherine.

La mañana ha sido bastante tranquila, aunque con Jack a mi lado… no tanto.

Por ahora solo salimos de la ducha, pues él irá a ver el _Sirena Mutilada_ mientras yo participo en la coronación de Françoise.

- Françoise quiere que estés ahí ¿seguro que no irás?

- No me corresponde, querida –contesta simple y coqueto, me toma de las mejillas y me besa –no me iré si es lo que piensas… no sin ti.

- Confío en que no lo hagas sino ¿quién te mostrará el océano asiático? –le muerdo el labio inferior.

- Tú lo harás, mi pirata traviesa –la puerta suena y me separo de Jack para abrir.

- ¡Mi princesa, aún no está lista y la coronación es en poco tiempo!

- Lo lamento Bianca, en veinte minutos vienes para peinarme ¿bien?

- Con permiso –se retira.

- Terminaré de cambiarme –me dice Jack y eso hacemos ambos, me miro al espejo y veo el vestido, es de un verde esmeralda bastante elegante, tiene toques dorados y plateados, me pongo los zapatos, y para cuando salgo del vestier, él ya no está, solo Bianca, se acerca con otras damas y trenzan mi cabello para después ponerme mi corona de plata, la observo demasiado para mi gusto, pues tengo bastante sin usar este aro con puntas lleno de diamantes. Bianca abre las puertas del lugar y Tom aparece, me toma del brazo y caminamos por los pasillos.

- ¿Y tu novio?

- No pudo venir.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tiene otros asuntos, Tom.

- Prefiere más a su clan, por lo visto.

- Así como yo lo prefiero a él –le digo, se calla y entramos a la sala de coronación.

Me pongo de pie de perfil en las escaleras junto con mi madre. Françoise me sonríe nervioso y yo le devuelvo a burla mi sonrisa. Lo miro, está más guapo que nunca, trae puesto un traje real completo de color marfil y oro con pantalones y botas de cuero negro y sus ondas doradas caen por debajo de sus hombros haciendo lucir sus ojos grises aún más claros. Así es, yo soy la morena y él el rubio, es lo único que nos diferencia, pues si nuestro cabello fuese de cualquier color, de pequeños ni si quiera hubiesen sabido quién ere quién. La corona dorada le es colocada sobre el cráneo junto con la capa roja, pronto los servicios inician ante los nuevos reyes después de varias reverencias, no mucho y los preparativos para la fiesta de esta noche comienzan. Mientras todo eso ocurría, mi hermano y yo nos reunimos en su nueva oficina real. Su felicidad es evidente.

- ¿Orgulloso?

- ¿Cómo te sentirías tú siendo la nueva reina de Inglaterra?

- Pesada.

- ¿Pesada?

- Sí, pesada.

- Aburrida.

- Espero que cuides bien de este reino.

- ¿No lo he hecho ya?

- Apenas empiezas.

- Presiento que vienes a despedirte –dice mientras recoge su dorado cabello en una coleta.

- Así es, está noche zarparé.

- ¿A dónde irás?

- A buscar a nuestro padre.

- ¿Después de qué, Katherine?

- Después de navegar por todos los lugares que desee –miro el reloj, ya es tarde.

- Te acompañaré, todos lo aremos.

- ¿Al viaje? –exclamé.

- No, boba, te despediremos como siempre.

- Oh, está bien… bueno, Françoise, es tarde, tengo que ir a cambiarme.

- Adelante –me dice, salgo del lugar y corro a mi habitación, de lo primero que me deshago es de mi corona, después del vestido y luego del corsé, me pongo mis pantaloncillos de cuero, una camisa y un chaleco, sin olvidar mis botas y mi capa, pues estos días han sido fríos y lluviosos, más que los anteriores, aunque es normal. Tomo mi morral y salgo de la habitación. La servidumbre me hace reverencia al pasar y sonríen. Sí, como es de suponerse, mi ropa les indica que me marcho. Algunos se despiden, otros solo saludan, pasó por el pasillo de ventanales que dan a la entrada/salida trasera del castillo, donde me topo con los reyes, sus hijos, y mi madre.

- Me pregunto si algún día dejarás de viajar, hija mía.

- Solo reza por que regrese madre.

- No empieces, Breton.

- Avancemos –dice el rey, el cual carga con mi morral y me toma del brazo para caminar hasta los muelles, que no están muy lejos. En cuanto llegamos lo primero que veo es a un hombre con sombrero, no tardé mucho en quitárselo de la cabeza, gira molesto, pero al ver que soy yo se relaja, me separa de Françoise y me besa –supongo que alguien depende de ti, hermana.

- Guarda silencio, Franco –le dice su mujer como dándole una indirecta.

- Quiero darte un obsequio, Kate.

- ¿Y qué es?

- Esto –me entrega un cofre rojo afelpado que cargaba Annabeth, mi hermano me da mis cosas después de despedirme de todos –ábrelo cuando estés en tu camarote.

- _¿Volverás?_ –pregunta Carlota.

- Probablemente no –le digo y Franco me jala un mechón de cabello – ¡Aush!

- _Tío Jack ¿volverán? –_pregunta ahora el pequeño Ed.

- Está bien, volveré y les traeré regalos, como siempre –les digo y los dejamos de nuevo al piso –y sí, madre, aunque me tarde años, te traeré bambú y té –me sonríe, tomo a Jack de la mano y subimos al barco, no mucho y este comienza su camino.

- ¡Te extrañaremos, Kate! –gritan.

- ¡Y a ti también, Jack! –agrega mi madre y mi hermano ríe.

- Me agrada esa mujer –dice Jack mientras saluda.

- Es normal, ella tiene ese don –le digo, ya cuando estamos lejos doy vuelta al barco –así que más de la mitad son tus marineros ¿ah?

- Algo así.

- Capitana ¿cuál es nuestro destino? –pregunta uno de mis hombres.

- Nuestro curso va hacia el oriente, hacia las nuevas runas de Japón.

- Tardaremos meses –comenta.

- Lo haremos, pero valdrá la pena –le digo, miro el cofre y entro a mi camarote seguida por Jack, cierro con seguro la puerta.

- ¿Qué es?

- No lo sé –le digo, me siento sobre mi escritorio, abro el cofre y suelto una pequeña risa, Jack sonríe por mi sonido.

Vuelvo al cofre, desenvuelvo la tela blanca y saco el enorme postre cannoli italiano del cofre, debajo de él hay varias monedas de oro y una tarjeta.

_"Disfruten el viaje y de su juventud, que al menos la tuya es eterna"_

- _Françoise Breton_

- Rayos –murmuro, me levanto y me tiro sobre los gruesos edredones blancos y rojos, que al parecer cambiaron esta mañana.

- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunta Jack, lamiéndose los dedos por el azúcar y la canela, no tarda en acostarse sobre mí.

- No sé qué haré sin ti –el remordimiento y el llanto me consumen, Jack solo me abraza angustiado.

- Princesa, tranquila, por favor, no llores por mí, nadie vale tus lágrimas.

- Tú sí –murmuro y besa mi cabeza.

- No, querida.

- Quiero vivir una vida contigo –le digo ya más tranquila.

- Y lo harás.

- No si soy como soy –me giro para mirarlo, sigue angustiado.

- Haré lo que tenga que hace, Katherine, yo lo haré todo por ti… solo promete una cosa.

- ¿Qué?

- Nunca te separes de mí.

* * *

**_Creo que este Sparrow es demasiado tierno, por eso las cosas se pondrán duras, tal vez se separen, tal vez no, pero sí habrán bastantes conflictos._**


	18. Una Parte

Espero que lo disfruten, saludos, no olviden comentar. ;3

* * *

Las últimas dos semanas de navío han pasado volando, aunque admitiré que para mí no tanto. He estado pensando tanto en Asia, en mi padre y en esa chica del bar en una de las islas de descanso. Si no hubiese escuchado la conversación desde antes, las cosas serían otras. Le perdoné haber estado con esa mujer, no íntimamente, ella casi lo besa, ya había abierto su camisa cuando yo llegué. Su conversación era sobre mí y mi barco, lo querían. Jack no dio nada de información, pero eso no impidió que perdiera confianza con él. Por ahora cambio mis fachas y me pongo un vestido de telas finas color vino con costuras de seda negra, dejo mi cabello ondulado y lo recojo en una coleta doblada, me maquillo, me pongo mis zapatos, tomo mi sombrilla al tono del vestido y salgo a estribor, nadie duda en darme un vistazo, pues unos cuantos centímetros de mi escote lucen, no muchos, pero lo hacen. Miro más al frente y veo la costa Este, más bien, el muelle principal de Japón. Y más a la derecha, está un Jack Sparrow de temperamento deprimido, o solo yo lo noto.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A hacer negocios, a comprar mapas, a hacer cosas de importancia.

- Iré contigo –dice en cuanto piso la tabla que da al muelle.

- Como quieras –contesto y sigo mi camino, cruzamos el muelle en silencio, incluso las tiendas, me acerco a un puesto y compro barias bolsas de té, desde el más sencillo y delicioso hasta el más extravagante y oloroso, en otra tienda compré ceda bordada, zapatos, blusones, y no solo ropa para mí, también para Jack y mi familia. Aunque digamos que las ropas que hemos elegido son dignas de un pirata, por así decir. Sin más, algunos de mis soldados recogen las mercancías y las llevan al barco, pues es hora de negociar. Tomamos una carroza para llegar al palacio. Bajando de la carroza caminamos por todas las estructuras, al parecer Jack nunca las había apreciado, ahora lo hace. Llego hasta las puertas de una de las cabañas, Miho Yehn está frente a mí, un japonés guapo y bien formado de unos treinta años.

- Katherine Breton, sabía que vendrías.

- Sabes que nunca falto a una reunión.

- Sí, pero no vienes por el festival.

- No.

- Vienes por ellos.

- Espero que me los muestres de una buena vez.

- Necesitamos estar a solas.

- Miho, él es el Capitán Jack Sparrow, sé que has oído hablar de él, y Jack, él es Miho Yehn, un gran amigo de buena confianza, así que no es necesario estar solos.

- Está bien, síganme –dice y nos adentramos al gran lugar, techos altos, bambú y cuadros nos rodean en la sala, Miho se acerca y me entrega tres mapas –todos están completos, uno es mundial y los otros, son sobre tus pedidos, no falta nada en ellos, y aquí tienes –me entrega un estuche, lo abro, es una piedra y un corazón bien conservado –te será necesario entregarlo a la isla si la visitas, a menos que quieras maldecir el honor de tu familia.

Siempre el honor. Hago mueca de fastidio, meto las cosas en un estuche y nos levantamos.

- Gracias, Yehn.

- Hasta luego, niño –le dice Jack, antes de salir por la puerta, Yehn me toma del brazo, haciéndome retroceder.

- Ten mucho cuidado, Kate, no eres la única en el mar buscando juventud para otros, riqueza y poder, sabes que ese lugar es peligroso, por favor no vayas.

- Ya es tarde.

- Si pierdes las piedras que consigas envejecerás como cualquier mortal.

- Soy cuidadosa ¿qué te parece si las trago?

- Vi a ese hombre, no son para ti, son para Sparrow.

- Yehn, gracias por tus consejos, toma –le doy un pequeño saco lleno de oro y diamantes, su paga.

- Nos vemos en la noche, espero que asistas al festival.

- Lo haré.

* * *

**_Hey, espero que les haya gustado el corto cap, y los anteriores, trataré de subirlos más largos... espero por sus reviews, quiero saber qué opinan, si quieren manden sugerencias, todo comentario es bueno... espero les haya gustado, saludos._**

**_;)_**


End file.
